Item of Age
by BlackSensei
Summary: Harry siempre evito a los hombres que le hacían competencia a los príncipes encantados y hablaban en prosa, por eso no logra entender porqué ahora su corazón late por uno de esos hombres… que además, es uno de sus estudiantes. AU/Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Item of Age

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Género:** Romance/Comedia

 **Rated:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling con excepción de algunos nombres y escenarios de mi invención.

 **Sumario:** Harry siempre evito a los hombres que le hacían competencia a los príncipes encantados y hablaban en prosa, por eso no logra entender porqué ahora su corazón late por uno de esos hombres… que además, es uno de sus estudiantes.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Lemon

 **Notas:** Mi primer Fanfic, la idea salió de una noche en vela antes de los parciales finales. Pocos capítulos, historia sustanciosa… disfrútenlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **CAPÍTULO 1  
**

\- Yo lo amo, profesor

Harry escupió el café que estaba tomando en ese momento sobre la mesa e inicio a toser en busca de aire. Todos los ojos del modesto café estilo británico se fijaron en el hombre que se ahogaba y su acompañante de cabellos cobre que, en ese momento, mostraba una cara de infinita preocupación mientras golpeaba la espalda de su profesor esperando que volviera respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿está bien? – preguntó una de las meseras quien a pesar de sus palabras tenía mala cara, seguramente la muchacha pensaba en que ella era quien tenía que limpiar el charco de café en la mesa.

Minutos después, Harry volvía a respirar tranquilamente, la mesera había limpiado el desastre y todos parecían haberse olvidado del incidente. Harry se acomodó las gafas culo de botella sobre el puente de la nariz y miró al joven frente a él con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

\- Señor Creevey – dijo con voz profunda el mayor – usted dejó muy claro que la invitación del día de hoy solo era con fines académicos ¿se puede saber qué clase de broma de mal gusto intenta hacerme?

\- No es ninguna broma, señor – dijo diligentemente el joven frente a él intentando coger la mano del hombre, el moreno se zafo del agarre con un brusco movimiento – yo no me atrevería a molestarlo si no hablara totalmente en serio.

\- Sabe, Creevey, lo tenía en otra estima – Harry dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se dispuso a levantar – ni se le ocurra volver a burlarse de mí si aprecia su cupo en la universidad – agregó Harry antes de salir del local como alma que lleva el diablo.

El chico de cabellos cobre se levantó torpemente, tirando unos sobres de azúcar a su paso, dispuesto a seguir a su amor platónico, pero su camino fue bloqueado por la mesera del lugar quien, con el ceño fruncido, tenía una mano extendida pidiendo el dinero por los dos capuchinos y una buena propina por el alboroto causado.

Harry caminaba a zancadas esquivando apenas a todos los transeúntes del centro de Londres. Harry estaba rojo por la humillación y también por el frío viento de invierno, con dificultad logró ponerse los guantes y de un solo movimiento se arregló el gorro en la cabeza refunfuñando por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba el enorme saco que evitaba que se congelara.

Harry caminó durante casi media hora a paso veloz intentando que la ira se fuera volando junto al viento gélido que corría anunciando el crepúsculo.

\- ¡Profesor! – la voz era lejana pero a Harry la sintió justo en su oído, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras aceleraba el paso introduciéndose a un parque cercano a su apartamento, esperando perder al chico entre los árboles.

Harry había prácticamente corrido hasta la plaza principal del parque ¿acaso lo había estado buscando todo ese tiempo? Harry sintió desesperación, nadie en la universidad conocía donde vivía así que era improbable que el chico supiera su dirección, si era así Harry oraba para que el muchacho dejara de seguirlo antes de que entrara al conjunto de edificios que el moreno llamaba su hogar.

Harry se había logrado esconder detrás de uno de los postes de luz cerca de la pista de patinaje sobre hielo del parque y desde su escondite el hombre buscaba señales del cabello cobrizo. Estaba concentrado en su tarea cuando una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo. Harry volteo a la velocidad de la luz encontrándose con la pálida piel del chico de quien se estaba escondiendo, Creevey tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y jadeaba, seguramente por haber corrido durante tanto tiempo.

\- Profesor – llamó, con la voz aterciopelada. Harry tenía los ojos como platos y se le oprimió el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria, Colin seguía sosteniéndolo por un hombro y a su espalda estaba el poste traicionero que ahora lo encarcelaba.

\- Creo que fui muy claro en la cafetería, señor Creevey – Harry quitó la mano del chico de su hombro de un manotazo – si quiere seguir con sus estudios en la universidad es mejor que deje las bromitas de una vez por…

\- Yo sé perfectamente lo que usted está pensando – lo corto Colin con la cara bañada en desesperación – pero mis sentimientos por usted son totalmente sinceros.

\- ¿le he dicho que…?

\- ¿Por qué no puede tan siquiera darse cuenta de que mis sentimientos son reales? – Colin volvió a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, el hombre se tensó – ¿es porque soy su estudiante? – el chico se quedó en silencio mirando con sus ojos miel fijamente el rostro de Harry, esperando una respuesta.

\- Suélteme – exigió Harry desviando la mirada, Colin solo abrió sus ojos al oír el tono frío, casi siseante, de su profesor – suélteme – repitió Harry logrando que, con lentitud, el joven bajará los brazos.

\- Profesor… - dijo con el hilo de la voz Colin.

\- Ahora, váyase a su casa señor Creevey – Harry seguía con su mirada fija en un cúmulo de nieve.

\- No – la voz firme hizo que los ojos esmeralda inmediatamente se centrarán en el muchacho frente a él – le diré todo lo que deseo decirle desde hace meses y no me importa si me expulsan de la universidad – Harry soltó un respingo ante la firmeza con la que los ojos miel lo miraban.

\- No voy a…

\- Profesor, por favor escúcheme – Harry frunció el ceño visiblemente indignado por las constantes interrupciones – yo realmente lo amo – Harry bufo – y lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, no me importa si le parece gracioso – el moreno se sintió repentinamente mal por su actitud borde hacia el chico, pero intento no demostrarlo – yo sé lo que debe pensar, que no soy serio y que solo quiero una mejor calificación o algo así – Harry frunció aún más el ceño, él no había pensado en eso y ahora que el chico lo mencionaba, era muy probable que el muchacho solo buscara buenas notas – yo no quiero nada a cambio de mis sentimientos – Colin deslizó sus brazos de los hombros hasta los codos de Harry – al menos espero que me crea – la última oración fue apenas un susurro y Harry sintió un poco de culpa al ver los ojos tristes del chico.

\- Si-si lo pone así – tartamudeó Harry desviando la mirada – supongo que le puedo creer – los ojos miel lo miraron con ilusión – acepto sus sentimientos pero no puedo corresponderle – Harry se deshizo de los brazos del muchacho – si eso es todo creo que puedo olvidar el hecho de que la reunión de hoy no fuera con fines académicos, como usted me había dicho… no lo reportare a la facultad – Harry acomodo distraídamente su bufanda mientras decía esas palabras – si me disculpa necesito…

\- Me alegra que me acepte – Harry pudo sentir la sonrisa tan brillante como el sol incluso sin ver al muchacho a la cara.

\- Sí, claro, bueno señor Creevey nos… - la voz de Harry fue cortada por un abrazo de oso del muchacho que, desgraciadamente, superaba por casi una cabeza al mayor.

\- Siempre lo estoy observando cuando lo tengo cerca, puedo presumir que lo conozco un poco pero… quiero conocer más de usted, profesor – el cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso como una cuerda y el moreno se negaba a aceptar que su corazón parecía un caballo en pleno galope.

\- Creí que no deseaba nada a cambio – dijo Harry empujando al muchacho lejos de él, Colin no borró su sonrisa deslumbrante en ningún momento.

\- Profesor, usted no me ve como posible pareja, lo sé – Colin intento capturar la mirada esmeralda con sus ojos pero Harry lograba esquivar todos sus intentos – también sé que usted realmente no me cree, no cree que lo ame sinceramente – Harry se contuvo de golpear al chico y decirle que el que se tenía que dar cuenta de ciertas cosas era él – pero profesor, se lo pido, dame una oportunidad.

\- No hay manera de que eso pueda suceder – Harry miraba a su alrededor buscando una ruta de escape de esa incómoda situación que le tenía los nervios de punta.

\- Por favor, déjeme conquistarlo – ante las ridículas palabras Harry por fin fijó sus ojos en los contrarios, grave error – le juro que me esforzare para que entiendas que mis sentimientos son sinceros y profundos – la voz del muchacho era grave y su rostro estaba más cerca de lo que Harry esperaba, logrando que el corazón del moreno diera un brinco – déjame estar a tu lado para que pueda demostrarle que soy alguien de quien puedes enamorarte.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

\- Se me ha declarado un estudiante

Harry se encontraba tirado en la barra del café-bar que había bajo su edificio de apartamentos, en el lugar solo se encontraban dos personas más, los únicos amigos que le quedan al moreno. Uno era Ron Weasley, quien estaba en la banca junto a él y el otro era Neville Longbotton, bar tender y dueño del lugar donde se encontraban.

\- Pobre muchacha, debía estar desesperada como para fijarse en un anormal como tú – masculló Ron, inmediatamente recibió un golpe por parte de su mejor amigo que lo mando de la banca al piso.

\- Harry – Neville tenía cara de preocupación - ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Obviamente me negué – Harry aun miraba mal a Ron, quien se levantaba del piso con cara de dolor.

\- Me es raro pensar que le gustes a alguien ¿es linda? – Ron había vuelto a su posición anterior.

\- Bueno, yo… si – Harry se despeinó el cabello – es definitivamente muy guapo – la cara de sus amigos era todo un poema.

\- Me estás diciendo que… - murmuró Neville visiblemente trastornado.

\- ¡¿Se te ha declarado un tío?! – Ron estaba de pie y el grito había salido dos tonos más agudo que el de una niña. Por suerte, a esas horas de la tarde el local de Neville estaba vacío y el grito solo se había escuchado a una cuadra a la redonda.

\- Si – Harry tenía la vista clavada en el piso.

\- Demonios – la cara de Ron era todo un poema y en ese momento Neville ya estaba abriendo tres cervezas.

\- ¿acaso es un tipo de esos homosexuales?

\- No lo sé, Neville. Es un tío al que le gustan los hombres, no sé cómo dejarte más clara la definición de homosexual – Neville se limitó a cerrar la boca y pasarle la botella de cerveza.

\- Ya decía que algo raro debía haber como para que alguien se te hubiera declarado – Ron parecía haber salido del shock y se había tomado la mitad de su cerveza de un sorbo – eso explica todo, solo es porque los gays se tiran cualquier cosa con pene, así sea un feo como Harry y… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo empujón que mandó al pelirrojo de vuelta al piso.

\- Deja tus malditos discursos homofóbicos, joder – gruño Harry – la cosa es… – el moreno suspiro antes de continuar – digamos que no lo pude rechazar completamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló Ron.

\- Explícate Harry – Neville parecía mucho más paciente.

\- Bueno, yo lo rechace y prácticamente huí, pero… el me persiguió e insistió y yo solo quería quitármelo de encima así que digamos que llegamos a un acuerdo.

¡¿Qué?! – volvió a chillar Ron.

\- Espera… ¿trato con un estudiante? ¿acaso te chantajeo?

\- ¡No! – Harry miró a Neville con los ojos demasiado abiertos – no es esa clase de persona.

\- Harry, si alguien se te declara y es un estudiante, seguro es porque quiere algún trato especial en su calificación – ahora la mirada de Ron era de preocupación.

\- No, no, yo… el trato fue algo así como estar con él.

\- ¿Cómo... novios? - las palabras de Neville eran vacilantes.

\- ¡no! Es decir, él quería conocerme más, así que acepte salir con él un par de veces, eso es todo…

\- Harry, eso es como aceptar ser su pareja

\- Pero no salgo con él realmente, así salgamos juntos algunas veces

\- Yo insisto en que solo busca una mejor calificación, los jóvenes de ahora son una porquería, Harry – Ron se había terminado ya toda la cerveza.

\- Te digo que él no es de esas personas – repitió Harry.

¿Por qué tan seguro?

\- Va en ultimo semestre y siempre ha sido buen alumno… el semestre pasado le publicaron un artículo en una revista sobre el arte neobarroco en la civilización actual, hace poco lo aceptaron en prácticas en un periódico on-line, además, ganó un concurso de fotografía durante varios semestres e hizo un par de crónicas sobre la…

\- ¡aguanta, Harry! – lo freno Ron.

\- El punto es que no necesita nota en mi materia ¡no todas las personas que quieren salir conmigo es por algún interés! – Harry los miró un poco dolido.

\- Eso es porque nadie quiere salir contigo, Harry – el moreno frunció el ceño.

\- Eso no es verdad ¿cierto, Neville? – Harry se giró hacia el castaño al no recibir respuesta - ¿Neville?

\- La verdad, Harry – el castaño se removió incómodo – es que nadie se ha interesado en ti desde hace años.

\- ¿Qué…? – los ojos esmeralda de repente se volvieron tristes.

\- ¡Harry! – salto preocupado Neville.

\- Venga, compañero, tienes que aceptar la realidad, te derrumbaste desde el divorcio con mi hermana

\- Lo mismo puedo decir de ti tras divorciarte de Hermione – contraataco Harry.

\- Bueno ya – los corto Neville – creí que era un trato no mencionar nunca el hecho de que se divorciaron y que ahora Hermione y Ginny son pareja – la cara de ambos hombres se contrajo, Neville sonrió triunfal ante la cara de completa desolación de sus amigos – como sea ¿Cómo es que el chico logró convencerte de esa locura de verse fuera de la universidad?

\- Es que él dijo… - ambos hombres lo miraron expectantes – "Te demostrare que soy alguien de quien puedes enamorarte" – cito Harry y los otros dos hombres quedaron congelados en su lugar.

\- Jo-der – susurró Ron - que miedo.

\- Eso es muy romántico – río Neville.

\- Yo… solo voy a dejar que salga conmigo hasta que se harte, tarde o temprano se le pasara el capricho – Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza por primera vez.

\- ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que lo tomas como un pretendiente serio? – rió Ron.

\- ¡Claro que no! – bramo el pelinegro.

Harry no se consideraba una persona muy interesante en la actualidad. De hecho, Harry tenía 32 años de vida y se podía considerar una persona que había vivido toda clase de experiencia. De niño había sufrido bastante debido a la temprana muerte de sus padres y por haber estado desde entonces con sus tíos maltratadores que lo trataban como un esclavo. Por su parte la adolescencia fue mejor, conoció a muchos buenos amigos y habían vivido la "vida loca" como cualquier joven normal. A los 17 había aceptado el cuidado y completa responsabilidad de su ahijado, quien era huérfano desde los 3 meses de edad. A los 25 ya era docente en la universidad y se casó con la hermana de su mejor amigo, se había comprado un apartamento para Ginny, Teddy (su ahijado) y él. A los dos años se divorció en malos términos con Ginny y apenas al mes la mujer ya se había emparejado con la recién divorciada Hermione (ex-cuñada de Ginny, sin contar que también era la mejor amiga del ex -marido de la pelirroja) y ambas habían desaparecido del mapa. Una historia "increíble pero cierta", que cargaba sobre los hombros a diario.

Ese invierno Teddy había viajado a Estados Unidos a un campamento de música. El muchacho contaba con 15 años y una afición por pintarse el cabello. Harry se había resignado a la idea de que el chico apenas cumpliera su mayoría de edad se iría al extranjero a seguir su vocación musical así que no había negado la petición de su hijo sobre ir durante casi tres meses al otro lado del mar.

Harry nunca se había considerado homosexual. En su adolescencia "loca" y llena de experiencias (muchas de ellas sexuales) Harry sólo había tenido interés en las mujeres. Fue hasta que Ginny anunció públicamente ser bisexual, antes siquiera de que ellos dos iniciaran a salir, que decidió reevaluar su visión de los hombres en un nivel más… íntimo. Un actual compañero de trabajo, Cedric Diggory (en ese entonces compañero de maestría), había aclarado sus dudas en un rápido restregón después de una borrachera. Después de él Harry tenía que admitir que habían venido otros hombres… entre ellos su némesis, Draco Malfoy.

Harry nunca se preocupó realmente por esa inclinación, cuando inició a salir con Ginny se volvió firmemente fiel a la muchacha y aunque odiara admitirlo, desde ese entonces hasta ese momento, años después de su separación, Harry no había vuelto a salir con nadie, ni hombres ni mujeres. Lastimosamente, esa abstinencia prolongada no era porque Harry así lo deseara, simplemente desde que se separó de Ginny nadie volvió siquiera a dirigirle una mirada, en palabras de Harry "Ni siquiera me cae el polvo".

Sin embargo, la mala racha de Harry había sido interrumpida por su joven estudiante Colin Creevey. Harry conocía los logros del chico y había hablado con él en clase algunas veces, sin embargo, nunca vio ninguna clase de comportamiento extraño en el muchacho… tampoco le había prestado mucha atención, era solo un estudiante dedicado, hasta ahí. Sí, claro, el muchacho siempre miraba fijamente a Harry mientras daba sus clases ¡Pero se suponía que los estudiantes mirarán a sus profesores cuando estaban impartiendo cátedra! Había aceptado la propuesta de tomar un café con el muchacho sin pensarlo mucho, el chico le había dicho que necesitaba que le explicara un tema y Harry no le vio problema alguno, ni siquiera sospechando de los sentimientos del chico.

Lastimosamente para Harry, desde la declaración del muchacho, no había dejado de pensar en el chico… pensar en él como una potencial pareja, y eso era malo, muy malo, extremadamente malo… era una desgracia. Harry se había resignado a esos sentimientos contradictorios que tenía pero había algo claro, no podía salir con un muchacho que no ha vivido nada de la vida, porque en el fondo, Harry sabía que todo terminaría mal y el moreno sería el más perjudicado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya se habían terminado las clases de la universidad y aunque Harry, como todos los profesores, seguía yendo a algunas reuniones, el ambiente festivo de la época ya se sentía en el aire. Desde su confesión Colin se había vuelto mucho más atento y ahora era una constante en la vida de Harry, habían vuelto a tomar un café juntos pero de la charla amena las cosas no habían pasado y Harry se encargaba de dejarle claro al muchacho que no tenía intenciones de corresponderle, claro que Colin era muy insistente y no dejaba que Harry lo pusiera en su lugar con la frecuencia con la que al moreno le gustaría.

Sin embargo, después de mucha insistencia por parte del menor, Harry había terminado aceptando la primera cita oficial con el muchacho que lo cortejaba apenas hace un par de semanas.

Harry se había sorprendido a sí mismo buscando como una chica "la ropa adecuada" e intentando arreglarse el nido de pájaros que llamaba cabello (sin éxito).

Habían quedado de encontrarse en "el parque en que nos vimos aquella vez", claro que Harry no le había dicho a Colin que ese lugar era cerca de su casa. Harry llegó cinco minutos más tarde de la hora acordada y Colin estaba apoyado contra el poste (en el que él se había escondido de él días antes) y miraba atentamente la pista de hielo. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco junto a su estómago y Harry se regañó a sí mismo porque a pesar de viejo seguía enamorándose de imposibles como una colegiala.

\- Señor Creevey – las formalidades entre ellos no habían desaparecido en las dos seudo citas fuera de la universidad que habían tenido hasta ahora.

\- Profesor – el chico había girado hacia él con una sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos brillosos. Harry se fijó en la cámara que colgaba del cuello del muchacho, Colin siempre llevaba una cámara con él y le había mostrado a Harry un álbum con las fotos favoritas del de cabellos cobrizos.

Primero fueron a almorzar a un restaurante que si bien no era famoso, ni elegante, era muy ameno. El lugar era una gran casa antigua que tenía mesas repartidas por todos sus rincones junto a la decoración típica de una casa inglesa. El lugar estaba casi desertico a excepción de unas cuantas parejas en la primera planta, Colin dirigió los pasos al segundo piso y finalmente eligió una mesa cerca a la ventana que les brindaba privacidad debido a la distribución de los muebles; el de ojos esmeralda luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no caer en el romance que brotaba de cada rincón del restaurante.

\- Profesor ¿me deja tomarle una foto? – Harry tragó saliva ante el lente frente a él.

\- No soy nada fotogénico señor Creevey – rio Harry tomando un poco de su té y apartando el rostro de la cámara.

\- Claro que lo es, usted es hermoso, profesor – Harry luchó por no atragantarse con el té y con manos temblorosas puso el pocillo sobre la mesa.

\- Cr-creo que… creo que hermoso no es la palabra para describir a un hombre de mi edad – Harry intentó quitarle importancia al comentario con una risa floja.

\- ¡Ahí está! se equivoca, hermoso es la palabra exacta para describirlo a usted – Harry sintió el sonrojo en su rostro e intentó reír para amenizar la situación.

\- Usted es el único que piensa así – murmuró Harry revolviendo su té inconscientemente.

\- Claro que no, usted debe ser muy popular entre las mujeres – Harry se carcajeo, por fin relajado, deslizándose un poco por la silla.

\- Creo que usted se enamoró de una mentira señor Creevey – hasta que termino la oración Harry se dio cuenta de lo ciertas de sus palabras, seguramente el muchacho tenía una imagen errónea de él y por eso creía amarlo, una extraña opresión en el pecho hizo que Harry se diera cuenta de la realidad.

\- ¿disculpe? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido por la confusión el de cabellos cobre.

\- Si, está claro lo que usted piensa de mi – Harry volvió a tensarse.

Había sido hace varios años atrás, Harry se había vuelto famoso por una saga de libros que había escrito. Todo el mundo inicio a interesarse en el antes desconocido muchachito y fue gracias a una infinidad de premios que Harry logró convertirse en profesor de la mejor universidad de todo Londres sin haber ido a una universidad (por falta de dinero, no de ganas). Muchos se habían acercado a él por interés, pero cuando Harry no pudo volver a escribir un libro que le diera la talla a su primera saga todos se alejaron. Aún muchos se acercaban a él solo por su nombre y por ser reconocido por la mismísima reina como uno de los mejores escritores de Inglaterra, muchos ignoraban que ya no escribía y cuando lo descubrían se alejaban rápidamente. La fama de Harry había menguado justo después de su boda y desde entonces no escribían ningún artículo verdadero sobre él, solo fantasías de los reporteros que mantenían la imagen de lo que él ya no era.

\- Usted cree que soy esa clase de hombre exitoso: profesor, escritor y además soltero. Debe pensar que soy todo un casanova y además un genio de la escritura como tanto se preocupaban en mencionar en los artículos de prensa – Harry se puso la gruesa chaqueta ante la sorprendida mirada de Colin – tal vez usted piense todo eso de mí, pero no es su culpa – Harry podía asegurar que el chico no se había acercado a él por interés, simplemente por admiración a la figura que habían creado los medios, tan diferente a como era realmente él – sinceramente no quiero decepcionarlo más, así que – Harry se levantó, el de cabellos cobrizos salto de la silla – con permiso, nos veremos el próximo semestre – Harry hizo una breve inclinación antes de dar media vuelta.

\- Profesor – Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando sintió dos brazos rodearlo por la espalda y la voz del otro hombre pegada a su oreja – por favor, deje de huir de mí – el moreno tembló al sentir el aliento contra la piel sensible de su cuello – y le pido que no ponga palabras en mi boca y saque conclusiones erróneas – Harry tragó saliva.

\- Entonces ¿con que parte de lo que he dicho no está de acuerdo? – Harry se sorprendió de que sus palabras salieran con la seguridad que no sentía.

\- Yo sin duda creo que usted es un hombre excepcional – las palabras sonaron casi como un arrullo y Harry se aseguró de que siguieran solos en la sala.

\- No es…

\- Pero, yo realmente estoy enamorado de usted desde hace mucho tiempo y como hombre enamorado solía observarlo con atención cada que lo tenía cerca – Colin se removió un poco hasta afianzar su agarre en el cuerpo más menudo – por eso puedo darme el gusto de presumir que lo conozco un poco.

Harry sintió las manos firmes alrededor de su cintura y como el chico se agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura de su oreja y hablar. En el restaurante había un ligero vals de fondo y el de cabellos cobrizos movía ligeramente sus pechos al son de la música, solo aumentando el arrullo de su voz. Harry sabía que debería quitarse al menor de encima y largarse, pero había caído en el momento y ya no podía escapar del aura conquistadora que desprendía Colin por cada poro y el romance de toda la situación en general.

\- Ya es suficiente – susurró Harry, sin ganas, si el moreno fuera espectador de la escena se estaría burlando de sí mismo por no ponerle fin a la situación.

\- Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que realmente no desea que lo suelte – Colin solo estrechó más el contacto – sé muy bien que usted no es el hombre que todos piensan y aunque siempre fui un gran fanático suyo, yo me enamore del hombre que tengo entre mis brazos – Colin aspiro justo detrás de la oreja de Harry embriagándose con el olor de ese lugar, Harry tembló ligeramente ¿Cómo alguien podía decir tantas tonterías románticas y parecer totalmente sincero?

\- Para ya – murmuró Harry incómodo ¿Por qué lo olía? Harry nunca había pensado realmente en su olor y ese día se le había olvidado echarse colonia ¿y si no olía bien? Harry torció su cuello para salir del alcance de Colin, sin embargo, la nariz del de ojos miel quedó en su ahora descubierto cuello (no se había puesto la bufanda aun) y delineo con su nariz toda la extensión de piel blanca – joder – jadeó Harry antes de volver a forcejear – déjame

\- Está bien – rió contra su nuca girando el cuerpo del moreno hasta que quedaron frente a frente, Colin se agacho hasta que ambos rostros (totalmente sonrojados) quedaron apenas un palmo de distancia – yo sé que realmente no eres un casanovas y que la palabra exitoso no te agrada, tu prefieres la calidad sobre la fama. Sé que te encanta el humor negro y el sarcasmo cuando escribes pero prefieres la sencillez y sinceridad en la vida real. Leí todos tus escritos hasta la fecha y me tomé la libertad de leer todos los libros que sacabas de la biblioteca de la universidad, sé que aunque escribas las paradojas de la realidad prefieres leer fantasía y leyendas… yo tal vez no conozca mucho de ti, pero me enamore de las pocas cosas que se… por favor déjeme conocer todo de usted y enamorarme de cada detalle – Harry se sintió repentinamente sin aliento, los ojos miel no se habían apartado de él en ningún momento y cada palabra había llegado a su desbocado corazón.

Harry vivió mucho, cuando la fama llegó a su vida, el exceso y el mundo desvocado vino con ella. Con Ron y Neville hicieron hasta lo inimaginable y la mayoría de esas cosas habían tenido consecuencias graves. Harry se había enamorado y desenamorado muchas veces aunque al principio creía que el primer amor era el perfecto aprendió que la vida era más efímera de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba. Por esa misma experiencia Harry se había convertido en lo que era ahora, con los años y la experiencia criando a Teddy, aprendió a disfrutar la vida. Por todo eso que había vivido Harry se hubiera reído a carcajadas de las cursilerías de su estudiante y le hubiera dado una charla sobre la vida real, pero por alguna razón había terminado creyendo hasta la última sílaba.

\- Profesor - la voz aterciopelada lo sacó de su repentino shock – hay muérdago sobre nosotros.

Harry levantó su cabeza para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, había muérdago colgando del techo sobre sus cabezas. Harry había detectado los cinco muérdagos esparcidos por todo el restaurante con la intención de evitarlos lo mejor posible, pero todo el ajetreo lo había hecho olvidarse de ese detalle y había caído en la cuarta trampa mortal de la estúpida planta.

Al bajar la mirada se encontró con los ojos miel fijos en él y en medio segundo la nariz de Colin ya estaba rozando la suya. El muchacho sonrió antes de, con un movimiento rápido, quitar los lentes de Harry de en medio. Mientras el moreno parpadeaba intentando enfocar el rostro del muchacho en medio de su miopía, los labios ajenos atraparon los suyos. Los labios del más joven se afianzaron a los contrarios sin realizar ningún movimiento durante unos segundos, solo disfrutando de los suaves labios de su profesor.

El movimiento inició justo cuando Harry estaba recobrando la conciencia, el ritmo hipnótico y las manos fuertes que agarraron sus caderas enterraron la conciencia del mayor en las profundidades de su raciocinio, un beso absorbente que creó un agujero negro en los estómagos de ambos y lleno de un ahogado frenesí que provenía de alguna parte de su cerebro primitivo.

Se separaron apenas unos segundos, mezclando sus alientos, antes de volver a juntar sus bocas en un beso más tranquilo pero mucho más intenso, movimientos casi letárgicos en los que Harry sintió, con un escalofrío, una oleada de sentimientos demasiado demandantes que Colin insistía en trasmitirle con cada lenta embestida a su boca, derrumbando intencionalmente el raciocinio del mayor. El beso terminó por la falta de aliento de ambos, y Harry fue consciente de que estaba parado en la punta de los pies y con las manos enterradas en el cabello cobre buscando profundizar el beso, mientras que Colin sostenía todo su peso con un agarre mortal y posesivo en la curvatura de su cadera, justo en el punto donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

\- No sabe cuánto lo amo – susurro Colin, apretando en un arranque de pasión el cuerpo más pequeño hacia el.

Fue el mismo Harry el que en un momento de cordura, poso sus manos en el pecho del chico y separo de un suave empujon ambos cuerpos, aún así, el sentimiento del momento no se rompió y Harry decidió seguirle la corriente a Colin por ese día, dejando que el chico lo arrastrara para donde quisiera de buena gana y se permitió, como hace mucho no hacía, divertirse sin analizar mucho las cosas.

Después de comer fueron a una exposición fotográfica donde Colin, muy orgulloso, le enseñó unas fotografías suyas expuestas en el lugar, a final de cuentas el de cabello cobrizo término tomándole una infinidad de fotos, aunque al principio solo le había pedido una. Harry juraría que el de ojos miel había tomado cerca de mil fotos suyas en toda la cita y en muchas de esas fotos Colin insistió en que aparecieran los dos juntos, prometiendo de mil formas que las imágenes nunca saldrían a la luz para calmar la intranquilidad de su profesor, finalmente Harry concluyó que el pasatiempo de su acompañante era inofensivo y dejo de darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Harry tenía que ser sincero, ese muchacho de sonrisa brillante y palabras de príncipe de cuento de hadas le había robado el corazón en un santiamén. Harry, en su tiempo de juventud, había jurado que odiaba a los hombres como Colin: dulces hasta la médula y llenos de palabras líricas envidiadas por los poetas épicos, la competencia directa de los príncipes encantados de Disney. De hecho, en ese tiempo conquistaba a las chicas con los trucos de un chico malo pero intelectual, casi bohemio… y cuando salió con unos cuantos chicos siempre todos cumplían con el status de "no seguir las reglas" y tenía un punto débil por las personas que no creían en el amor y evitaban esa palabra a toda costa. Como por ejemplo Ginny, quien nunca le había dicho que lo amaba… aunque ahora era claro que no se lo decía porque no lo sentía y no por algún cuento filosófico pero… bueno, en definitiva ese era un mal ejemplo.

Pero ahora, con ese joven que le decía que lo amaba como si hablara del clima… no sabía ni que le pasaba. Sí, Harry sabía que se había ablandado con los años y al moreno no le importaba aceptar que se había visto todas las películas de comedia romántica desde los 80's hasta la actualidad. Pero una cosa era ser un seudo romantico y otra era creer palabras que no se utilizaban desde la época de Shakespeare.

Después de la exposición fotográfica Colin decidió ir a tomar un chocolate para después dirigirse a patinar sobre hielo. Harry agradeció poder mantenerse, al menos, erguido sobre hielo. Tras hacer una pequeña parada para observar la guerra de bolas de nieve de unos niños ambos se dirigieron a refugiarse del frío en un bar.

Ese 23 de diciembre no había más que parejas en el lugar y ambos se divirtieron viendo todas las clases de parejas e intentar adivinar sus historias de "amor" (si eran amigos/novios, novios, casados… amantes). Tras un Mojito con más ron del adecuado, ambos hombres estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para despedirse, aunque Colin insistió en acompañar a Harry a su casa y el moreno, debido a alguna fuerza desconocida, decidió mostrarle al chico su dirección, bajando la guardia ante el de ojos miel.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente se despertó solo tirado en la alfombra, recriminando entre dientes haberle mostrado su dirección "ultrasecreta" al chico y... no haber cerrado la llave del gas, aunque se saliera del tema. Con pasos perezosos logró llegar a la cocina e iniciar a preparar un desayuno… que a esa hora debería ser un almuerzo. A mitad de su brunch sintió su celular vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, sin mirar el remitente contestó.

\- ¿alo? – dijo con la voz algo ronca, el silencio reino en la otra línea - ¿alo? – repitió algo enojado Harry.

\- …¿papá? – los ojos de Harry se iluminaron.

\- ¡Teddy! – chillo dejando de lado el jugo de naranja – Amor ¿Cómo estás?

\- Genial, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al librarme del frío de Inglaterra – Harry rió ante el tono de su hijo.

\- ¿acaso vas a llegar color canela?

\- Voy a llegar como una langosta, me he pegado la quemada de mi vida

\- Mi vida, te dije que el protector solar es importante, saber que la exposición a los rayos UV y UBV es…

\- No llame para oir tu melodiosa voz dándome cantaleta, papá – dijo el niño en un tono muy similar al de Harry, ambos gruñeron al mismo tiempo – en fin ¿y tu que me cuentas de nuevo?

\- Nada cariño – bostezo Harry – ya he salido de vacaciones – Harry se removió el cabello.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy en la noche? – pregunto Teddy, de fondo se oyó el toque ligero de las cuerdas de una guitarra, Harry imaginó que su hijo tocaba distraídamente la guitarra mientras hablaba con él y teniendo en cuenta que en California era muy temprano de la mañana Harry supuso que su hijo estaba tan nervioso que no había podido dormir mucho… ahora que lo recordaba la presentación de navidad del campamento era esa noche, Harry sonrió con ternura.

\- No lo sé, lo de siempre, cenar con Ron y Neville

\- ¿el tío Ron no viajo este año? – pregunto curioso Teddy.

\- No – dijo Harry – decidió honrarnos otra navidad más con su presencia y su siempre deprimente borrachera navideña – la risa del menor se oyó al otro lado de la línea - ¿y a ti cómo te ha ido con las chicas estadounidenses, picaron? – fue el turno de Harry para reir.

\- Ni me lo menciones – gruño Teddy.

\- ¿el acento británico ya no conquista como antes? – rio aún más Harry.

\- Todo es tu culpa

\- ¿mía? – pregunto aun entre risas Harry.

\- Claro, he sacado tu mala suerte para las mujeres – ambos rieron al mismo tiempo – es por la maldición de la tía Ginny – Harry gruño, a su hijo le gustaba tomarle el pelo sobre su divorcio con Ginny, a pesar de los tres años en que vivieron los tres juntos (uno de novios, otro de casados), Teddy nunca había considerado a Ginny como su madre… tampoco que la chica actuará como una, parecía más una prima de Teddy que otra cosa.

\- Esa maldición no existe

\- ¿entonces solo eres feo? – Harry chasqueo la lengua.

\- Deja de aprender cosas de Ron – el más joven rió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Estoy nervioso – dijo el menor después de unos segundos en silencio.

\- Lo se mi amor – dijo calmadamente Harry con una sonrisa maternal de esas que solo mostraba frente a su hijo – pero lo vas a hacer muy bien y luego me mandas el vídeo de tu presentación.

\- Lo haré… creo que tu voz ya me dio sueño, papá – Harry rio.

\- Como sea, mejor vete a dormir un poco más para que tengas energías en la presentación.

\- Vale, te llamo más tarde pa' - se despidió Teddy colgando la llamada sin más.

Harry se desperezó y comió su desayuno con una sonrisa en la boca tras oír la voz de su hijo, justo cuando estaba lavando los platos la imagen de Colin golpeó su mente. Harry dejo lo que estaba haciendo y recordó de forma borrosa, como lo que había iniciado como una tierna e inocente cita había terminado en un restregon en una esquina oscura de su edificio. Una exclamación de horror salió de los labios de Harry al recordar el nivel de aquel beso que los había hecho arder de pasión en medio de las gélidas calles invernales. Sus manos cubrieron su boca al recordar el lío de caricias en el que se habían convertido y los besos desesperados que no parecían capaces de saciar sus deseos, Harry cayó sentado en el piso de la impresión cuando recordó la humedad de la boca contraria en su cuello y el gemido sordo que vibró en su pecho justo cuando una mano desnuda se deslizaba bajo su ropa y delineaba su cintura. El pánico lleno al hombre cuando no pudo recordar nada después de eso, ya era lo suficientemente malo haber arrastrado a un estudiante a semejante acto inmoral como para siquiera pensar que habían llegado más allá.

Tambaleándose Harry se levanto y cerro la llave del lavaplatos, algo era seguro, no había nadie más en su casa pero aún así… con las mejillas completamente rojas el moreno guio sus manos hacia sus glúteos, aún cubiertos por el pantalón que había vestido el día anterior, y con temor apretó el área… suspiro con tranquilidad al sentir todo en su lugar, no habían tenido sexo, al menos; pero eso no descartaba alguna situación embarazosa potencial, como un toqueteo fuera de lo estrictamente correcto o palabras subidas de tono de esas que a Harry le encantaba susurrar al oído cuando la situación subía de nivel.

\- Mierda - se quejo Harry despeinando aún más su cabello, tendría que llamar a Colin para cortar la situación de raíz con una disculpa y un rotundo adiós, la situación no podía llegar a más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Nota:** Cuéntenme que tal les pareció esta pareja poco conocida.

 **Espero que valoren mi trabajo** **¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

 _Nos estamos viendo la próxima semana si Merlín lo permite_ _ **¡Feliz Día!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Item of Age

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Género:** Romance/Comedia

 **Rated:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling con excepción de algunos nombres y escenarios de mi invención.

 **Sumario:** Harry siempre evito a los hombres que le hacían competencia a los príncipes encantados y hablaban en prosa, por eso no logra entender porqué ahora su corazón late por uno de esos hombres… que además, es uno de sus estudiantes.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Lemon

 **Notas:** Mi primer Fanfic. Pocos capítulos, historia sustanciosa… disfrútenlo.

/*/*/*/*/

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Harry observaba con aburrimiento como Ron y Neville colgaban las últimas decoraciones navideñas del restaurante-bar, que como siempre, se encontraba completamente vacío a esa hora y fecha. El moreno no había podido cortar a Colin como quería debido a que tarde recordó que no tenía forma de contactar al muchacho, ni siquiera un número telefónico; estaba de malas pulgas al saber que el chico tenía toda su información (incluso su dirección y teléfono personal "ultrasecretos") mientras él no contaba con ninguna posibilidad de contacto.

\- ¡¿eso es un chupetón?! - el chillido de Ron lo hizo salir de su letargo y las palabras lo dejaron fuera de base.

\- ¿que? - pregunto confuso el moreno mientras veía como su amigo se pegaba a su cuello sin decoro alguno.

\- ¡Demonios! - volvió a chillar el bulloso pelirrojo mirando con horror a Harry, ahora Neville era el que analizaba su cuello.

\- si… es un chupetón - murmuró incrédulo Neville alejándose de Harry como si fuera un fantasma, Ron volvió a chillar mirando al moreno con los ojos completamente abierto.

\- ¿chupetón? - preguntó con desgana Harry mientras miraba su reflejo en una copa - es imposible que tenga un chupetón, no sean ridículo… - los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando el reflejo de su cuello le mostró una muy saludable y rojiza marca en el lado izquierdo de su garganta, justo entre la curvatura entre la clavícula y la piel sensible de su cuello - ¡Es un maldito chupetón! - grito Harry levantándose de un salto de la silla y cayendo sentado de nuevo ante el impacto de su propia declaración.

La mano de Harry voló a cubrir el muy visible chupetón que había estado en el anonimato debido a que llevaba puesta su bufanda roja, pero ahora le divulgaba al mundo, a gritos, los eventos de la noche anterior. El silencio inundo el lugar por varios segundos.

\- Harry - habló con tacto Neville - dijiste que ayer ibas a ver a ese estudiante que se te declaro hace un tiempo, ¿no es así? - una exclamación de terror salió de los labios cubiertos de Ron.

\- ¡Maldición! - se lamento Harry tirándose sobre la mesa y escondiendo su rostro y cuello con los brazos.

\- ¡te tiraste a un estudiante! - la típica voz, dos tonos más aguda que la de una niña, de Ron se oyó por toda la cuadra - ¡y para completar un tió! - culminó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en una silla junto a Harry.

\- no me lo tire - se defendió la voz ahogada por la madera de Harry.

\- Obviamente, todos sabemos que el te la metio a ti pero aún así…

\- ¡Neville! - Harry se levantó con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y miro mal a su castaño amigo.

\- ¿acaso fue al contrarío? - pregunto Neville sinceramente sorprendido.

\- nadie se la metió a nadie solo… - sintió el calor subir a la punta de sus orejas - fueron besos

\- ¿crees que nacimos ayer? - lo cuestionó incrédulo Ron - te lo tiraste, solo que no quieres contar

\- ¡No! - Harry suspiró relajándose en su silla, dejando el chupetón al descubierto - solo fue un restregón, besos y ya… lo paré antes de llegar a más - Harry levantó sus manos mostrando las palmas - lo juro

\- Aún así, Harry… un restregón con un estudiante es…

\- yo se Neville - Harry se removió en la silla - fue algo que no volverá a ocurrir.

\- ¿como carajo terminaste en semejante situación con el acosador? - lo miraba aún aterrado Ron.

\- Bueno, lo de siempre, salimos a comer algo pero ya me iba a ir cuando él me detuvo - Harry hablaba a una velocidad inhumana - había un muérdago y ya saben, un beso y ya, pero luego seguimos la cita, la exposición y eso, me tomo fotos y… es tan buen fotógrafo así que nada un bar, unos mojitos y luego en la esquina sucedió, no pensé que me haría un chupetón pero entonces su mano entró en…

\- ¡alto! - gritaron sus dos amigos a la vez y Harry fue consciente de no haber respirado aún.

\- no he entendido un carajo - gruño Ron - y sabes que, con la cuestión de la mano creo que no quiero oír más pero… ¡Demonios Harry!

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene el chico? - cuestiono de la nada Neville, Harry se sonrojo.

\- No lo sé - murmuró y se mordió el labio ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros - ¡está claro que no conozco esos datos personales de mis alumnos!... maldición - el moreno suspiro - tal vez… ¿unos 23? - interrogó inseguro el de ojos verdes y sus amigos jadearon de la impresión.

\- ¡le llevas más de 10 años! - chilló Ron aterrado - ¿ahora te dedicas a pervertir niños? - Harry agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- jo-der Harry - Neville se apresuró en sentarse junto al moreno - ¿entonces es estudiante de pre grado? y yo jurando que era uno de los de maestría al menos pero…

\- ya lo se - suspiro de nuevo el moreno - voy a cortar las cosas aquí, nada de ser condescendiente por sus "sentimientos" - Harry hizo las comillas con sus dedos - hacia mi. Ya aprendí mi lección, lo juro - Ron y Neville se miraron con duda entre ellos - es en serio - insistió Harry colocándose la chaqueta y bufanda de nuevo - voy a comprar las cosas para la cena de esta noche, los espero en el apartamento para que me ayuden con la cocina, nos vemos - y tras esto el moreno salió rápidamente del lugar dejando a sus dos amigos en un silencio sepulcral.

/*/*/*/*/

Harry caminó a paso veloz alejándose lo más que podía de sus amigos, sintió como el aire frío bajo su sonrojo y suspiró varias veces intentando olvidar el hecho de que ahora sus casi hermanos conocían sus "pecados". Atravesó el parque frente a su edificio a la velocidad de la luz, y sin atreverse a encarar a nadie, todo estaba iniciando a calmarse cuando su cuerpo se estrelló con alguien justo frente a la pista de patinaje.

Debía ser una broma, a menos de un palmo de él se encontraba la cara sorprendida de su pesadilla de cabellos cobrizos. Se había estrellado con quien evitaba y a una velocidad en la que debió haber volado unos metros hacia un cúmulo de nieve por el impacto... pero claro, los reflejos de Colin eran malditamente buenos y había logrado sostenerlo por la cintura, por eso ahora ambos estaban tirados sobre la nieve: él con la espalda contra el suelo cubierto de nieve y con Colin Creevey justo sobre él, con las grandes manos del chico estrechando su cadera, ambas narices frias pegadas y una posición de piernas comprometedora, donde el de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba perfectamente encajado entre sus piernas, solo evitando el choque entre caderas debido a la gran cantidad de sacos invernales de ambos.

Los ojos sorprendidos de su estudiante lo examinaron por unos segundos en los que la mente de Harry seguía en shock, finalmente el de cabellos cobrizos pareció entender que la situación era real y abrió su boca.

\- ¿profesor… está usted bien? - una de las manos de Colin se deslizó desde su cadera hasta su rostro, acunando su mejilla.

Harry asintió torpemente mientras sus ojos se desviaban de las orbes miel que brillaban de dicha y la caricia de la mano ajena se deslizaba hasta delinear sus labios con el pulgar. Harry tragó saliva y apartó su rostro del tacto, Colin solo sonrió.

\- Los azares del destino... lo he estado buscando, fui a su casa pero nadie me abrió… creí que me estaba evitando - la risa del chico aumentó volviendo a apoyar su manos contra la fría mejilla del moreno.

\- No estaba en casa - apenas logró murmurar Harry removiendose bajo el más grande intentando, con toda la desventaja de su posición, quitárselo de encima. Sentir el peso ajeno sobre él ya estaba causando estragos en su mente.

\- ¡Un momento! - advirtió el chico justo antes de que un movimiento del moreno los hiciera perder el equilibrio y encajar ambas caderas aún más, la manos del cobrizo se aferró con fuerza de uno de los firmes muslos de su profesor para evitar irse de cara contra la nieve.

El jadeo de ambos retumbó entre los desolados árboles del parque cuando sintieron la presión entre las partes bajas de sus cuerpos. Aunque ambas partes aún eran separadas por centímetros de tela, Harry pudo sentir claramente el calor que desprendía Colin y su pulso se desboco. La situación hizo que las mejillas de Harry desafiaron la temperatura y se volvieran rojo escarlata, ya que ante el movimiento ambas piernas del moreno habían aprisionado las caderas de Colin entre ellas y la mano del cobrizo, que se sostenía de su pierna, se había deslizado peligrosamente hacia la parte interna de su muslo.

\- Con cuidado profesor - murmuró con una jadeo y las orbes dilatadas el más joven. Harry sacudió su cabeza y decidió calmar su mente.

\- Señor Creevey, simplemente, levántese - sin embargo, las pupilas de Colin seguían fijas en sus labios y no daba señales de responder - Bien - gruño Harry liberando las caderas del más alto del agarre de sus piernas y sacando fuerzas que no tenía para volcar al chico hacia un lado con un firme empujón.

\- Con movimientos ágiles y rápidos Harry se levantó, y sin dirigirle una simple mirada al joven, que seguía en la nieve un poco atontado por el encuentro cercano, dirigió sus rápidas zancadas en dirección al supermercado más cercano, dispuesto a olvidar el incidente.

\- ¡Profesor! - oyó justo detrás de él cuando estaba llegando a la esquina del supermercado.

Harry gruño y aceleró el paso sin siquiera voltear. A mitad de camino una mano agarro su brazo girandolo con un simple tirón, Harry chocó contra el cuerpo del chico que jadeando mantenía firme su mano entorno a su antebrazo. El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás y zarandeo su brazo intentando evitar el agarre del chico, que al sentir el rechazo de su profesor lo empujo levemente aprisionando contra la pared más cercana.

\- Profesor, ya se lo he dicho - dijo con la voz aún jadeante, por haber corrido tras Harry, pero firme y profunda - por favor, deje de huir de mi - finalizo mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda contrarios con desolación.

\- Señor Creevey, estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para esta conversación ahora, déjenme en paz - soltó fríamente Harry, librándose del agarre del chico y caminando sin miramientos la distancia que lo separaba del supermercado.

Harry era consciente de que su estudiante aún lo seguía, en silencio. Pero decidió ignorarlo y entrar a su destino, el supermercado contaba con calefacción, lo que era un alivio. Harry cogió un carrito e inició sus compras sin prestarle atención al de cabellos cobrizos que lo seguía como una sombra "ya se cansara y se alejara" pensaba con esperanza el moreno.

Ya llevaba el carrito por la mitad cuando oyó un suspiro del chico, quien de forma decidida camino los dos pasos que lo alejaban de su profesor, compuso una enorme sonrisa y preguntó.

\- ¿compras navideñas profesor? - Harry suspiró hastiado y lo miró de soslayo.

\- Señor Creevey le pedí que…

\- Qué coincidencia verlo aquí profesor - lo interrumpió el cobrizo, Harry frunció el ceño y tras otro suspiro lo encaró.

\- Mire Creevey, como su profesor le pido que…

\- Parece una cena navideña ¿cocinará usted?

\- ¡Creevey! - lo paro Harry, ya harto de las interrupciones, la sonrisa del más joven vaciló un poco pero se mantuvo - bien - Harry se calmó un poco - igualmente necesitaba hablar con usted, solo no interrumpa - lo frenó cuando el cobrizo quiso hablar - pido disculpas por lo sucedido el día de ayer, fue un grave error que no debió pasar, por eso me disculpo… pero creo que con todo quedó muy claro que ya fue suficiente, es hora de terminar esta tontería. Acepté salir con usted por los "sentimientos" - puso comillas con los dedos - que usted tenía hacia mi pero estoy en todo mi derecho a rechazarlo y pedirle que no se acerque a mi para otra cosa que no sea académica. Así que olvidemos todo esto y espero no volver a verlo hasta el inicio de clases. ¿entendido?

Solo al final de todo Harry se atrevió a mirar a Colin preparado para enfrentar los ojos desolados del chico, al contrario, vio la sonrisa estúpida del cobrizo mientras miraba fijamente un punto indefinido… "¿que mira con esa cara de tarado?... ¿tendrá algún problema mental o…?" los pensamientos de Harry se interrumpieron cuando la mano del chico se posó con suavidad sobre su cuello ¿porque estaba mirando su cuello?, el moreno intentó alejarse pero de nuevo estaba entre Colin y la estantería del lugar, el chico acarició con suavidad el área con su dedo pulgar… entonces Harry lo recordó, con la calefacción del supermercado se había quitado la chaqueta y la bufanda, que era lo único que cubría el impresionante chupetón que el cobrizo le había "obsequiado" la noche anterior, y al parecer el chico se había percatado de la rojiza marca justo mientras Harry recitaba el sermón que había ensayado miles de veces en su mente. Mierda.

Harry se removió intentando alejar al chico de él, pero solo logro que Colin lo inmoviliza espichando su cuerpo contra la estantería, el cobrizo seguía contemplando casi con adoración la marca de su cuello y acariciando el lugar con suavidad. Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron por tercera vez en el día y volteo su cabeza hacia un lado evitando la mirada miel del chico, sin saber que le daba mejor acceso a su cuello con ese movimiento.

\- mio - susurro el chico contra su oído y nervioso, Harry se aseguró que nadie más estuviera por el pasillo barriendo el lugar con la mirada.

\- Ya basta - susurró de vuelta Harry - nos van a ver, suélteme.

Contra todo pronóstico, Colin obedeció y se separó del cuerpo de su profesor con suavidad, regalandole una última caricia a la marca rojiza que le pertenecía. Queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara de la vergüenza, Harry se alejó del chico tan rápido como pudo arrastrando el carrito de las compras; sin pensar en los productos que se le habían olvidado comprar, Harry pago los artículos rápidamente y salió pitado del supermercado cargando las bolsas con dificultad. No era idiota, sabía que Colin debía estarlo siguiendo con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara, pero igual solo era cuestión de encerrarse en su casa para evitarlo.

En medio de su cobarde escape Harry se chocó con un hombre que venía a la misma velocidad que el, una de las bolsas del mercado cayó en la nieve esparciendo algunos tomates por el helado piso. El hombre se disculpó entre dientes y siguió su camino a toda velocidad, Harry no pudo evitar notar que dicho hombre era perseguido por una rubia, por la situación parecía que el hombre acababa de romper su relación con ella… y simplemente Harry no pudo enojarse con el sujeto, al parecer ambos estaban en situaciones similares.

El moreno recogió los tomates cercanos y los devolvió a la bolsa, justo al coger el último fue consciente de que Colin estaba de cuclillas, al igual que él, a su lado; el chico le extendió la mano pasandole el último tomate con una sonrisa ladina.

\- Gracias - musitó Harry entre dientes, levantándose y dispuesto a continuar con su camino.

\- ¡Espere! - grito desesperado el chico, aferrándose a la mano de su profesor, Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina y el chico volvió a componer su máscara de desinterés - déjeme ayudarle, profesor - previniendo alguna reacción de su profesor Colin le quitó el tomate de la mano y él mismo lo hecho en la bolsa de compras.

\- ¿qué creé que está…?

tiene las mano helada – sonrió el chico con ternura, envolviendo la extremidad de su profesor con las suyas. Harry se había quitado el guante para facilitar la tarea de recoger objetos del piso helado, pero por razones obvias el contacto con la nieve y el gélido aire había tornado sus dedos a un ligero color azul.

\- El guante está...

Harry retiró la mano dispuesto a volver a ponerse el guante, que en ese momento estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; pero en un rápido movimiento Colin volvió a atrapar su mano y en otro más rápido halo a su profesor hasta que la pálida mano estuvo frente a sus labios y acunada por ambas manos del chico, antes de que Harry pudiera quejarse el muchacho exhalo aire caliente haciendo el papel de incubadora para la mano del moreno. La boca de Harry cayó por la sorpresa y vio como su estudiante, cerrando los ojos, volvía a exhalar, esta vez terminando con un beso en la palma de su profesor. Con los ojos esmeralda fuertemente abiertos Harry miró a su estudiante con horror, replanteandose la salud mental del chico para ser capaz de llegar a realizar un acto tan aterradoramente cursi que había empalagado a Harry lo suficiente como para caer en un coma diabético.

\- ¿que mierda hace Creevey? - Harry no pudo controlar el nivel de sus palabras, necesitaba salir de la atmósfera rosa de Colin y una grosería parecía ser la solución para dañar el momento.

\- Hace mucho frío, ¿no cree profesor? - Harry rodó los ojos, parecía que Colin era experto en ignorarlo. Con un tirón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle un poco de daño en la muñeca, Harry libero su mano, aún mirando con desconcierto al cobrizo que a pesar de todo, seguía sonriendo.

\- Me largo – anunció el moreno dando media vuelta y huyendo despavorido.

\- Profesor – Harry chilló cuando el chico lo emboscó en la siguiente esquina ¿como carajos había llegado allí? El moreno miró a sus espaldas, donde antes se encontraba el muchacho y devolvió su mirada a Colin, era inhumanamente posible pero Creevey volvía a estar frente a él y aprovechando el shock de su profesor envolvió sus hombros con un brazo.

\- Pe-pe-pero usted estaba allí – reacciono Harry después de varios pasos en los que Colin mantenía el posesivo agarre sobre el.

\- Déjeme ayudarle – como siempre, el chico lo ignoro y como si nada sucediera cogió una de las bolsas de las manos de Harry.

El resto del camino Harry no dijo palabra alguna y Colin tampoco, el moreno aún estaba demasiado sorprendido por la insistencia de Creevey y el estudiante, a pesar de mantenerlo pegado a su costado, no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada a su profesor. La gente pasaba caminando con rapidez por las calles invernales y no les dirigían más de una mirada furtiva. Hasta que llegaron al edificio de apartamentos Harry entendió que Colin lo había estado arrastrando hasta su propia casa, ambos entraron al lobby del edificio y el de cabellos cobrizos los guió con naturalidad hacia los ascensores.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, voy solo desde aquí - murmuró Harry quitándose los brazos del chico de encima.

\- Lo escoltó hasta su puerta, profesor - dijo el chico con galantería, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

\- No necesito ningún escolta Creevey - gruñó Harry en el justo momento en que sonaba el pitido que anuncia la llegada del ascensor y Colin se apresuraba para subir primero.

\- Claro que usted lo necesita, profe… - Colin se estrelló de bruces contra las puertas cerradas del ascensor antes de terminar la oración y el impacto lo hizo caer al suelo sobre sus posaderas. Harry no pudo contener una carcajada por la imagen frente a él.

\- Llego fue el ascensor de allí - le informo, tardíamente, señalando las puertas abiertas del lado - ¿está bien señor Creevey? - pregunto Harry apenas disimulando su risa.

\- Si - susurro el chico, rojo de la vergüenza, levantando el rostro hacia Harry.

\- ¡Creevey! - se sobresaltó Harry al ver la abundante sangre que salía de la nariz del chico. El moreno se arrodilló rápidamente frente a su estudiante sin saber qué hacer.

\- De verdad estoy bien - dijo con voz nasal Colin llevando una mano a su nariz y exaltando al notar sus dedos llenos de sangre - oh… sangre, en verdad no es nada profesor - Harry rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el pañuelo, que como todo buen hombre británico, cargaba encima para cualquier "eventualidad".

\- Déjeme limpiarlo un poco - torpemente el moreno inició a quitar los hilos de sangre bajo la nariz intentando ser lo más delicado posible - ¿como esta su tabique?

\- Bien, bien, de verdad profesor - el chico intentaba esquivar el pañuelo visiblemente apenado por dañar su número de "chico chulo y galanazo" de forma tan estúpida frente a su amor platónico - no es nada, déjemelo a mí - mientras se removía el cobrizo lo sintió y miró bajo su trasero con rapidez, aplastada por su peso estaba la bolsa de las compras que le había ayudado a "cargar" a su profesor - ay, no

\- ¿qué sucede?, ¿le duele algo Creevey? - pregunto preocupado Harry.

\- No, yo… - sin mas palabras el cobrizo sacó la bolsa magullada y se la extendió al moreno, que al abrirla diviso todos los tomates y otras verduras destrozadas - perdón… - susurro Colin desviando la mirada como un niño pequeño que espera un regaño.

\- No se preocupe - resolvió rápidamente Harry, quitándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a su tarea de limpiar la sangre del rostro del chico - tenga - le entregó al muchacho el pañuelo - sosténgalo en su nariz, subamos.

El ascensor de al lado se había ido durante la conmoción pero el que estaba frente a ellos, y con el que Coli se había estrellado, acababa de llegar. Harry cogió ambas bolsas del suelo y ayudó al muchacho a levantarse del piso. Ya en el ascensor Colin marcó el séptimo piso con naturalidad; Harry se removió incómodo al saber que el chico ya conocía el camino a su apartamento, debido a los eventos de la noche anterior. Era la primera vez que el muchacho no se pegaba al profesor como un chicle y al contrario, permanece rezagado en la esquina contraria con cara de malas pulgas y una expresión seria en su siempre bonachón rostro. Harry supuso que el chico estaba recriminando por su torpeza y el moreno no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, que intentó disimular cubriendo su boca con una mano cuando Colin lo miró de soslayo, el chico se pegó aún más a la pared del ascensor como un perro enjaulado. El moreno no pudo evitar en ese momento examinar con descaro al chico, aprovechando que el otro no le dirigía la mirada, era imposible no apreciar la belleza de los rasgos del chico y la madurez que reflejaba con esa expresión severa en el rostro, y Harry se decidió a acercarse a él justo cuando el ascensor paraba y el cobrizo dirigía sus pasos hacia la puerta del 707, apartamento de Harry Potter.

El moreno sacó las llaves de forma mecánica y abrió la cerradura, cuando esto estaba apunto de entrar Harry se detuvo en seco; era ya lo suficientemente malo que el muchacho a su lado conociera su dirección como para incluso dejarlo entrar a su casa, el moreno miró sobre su hombro la expresión expectante de Colin y tras un suspiro se decidió, así quedará como un malnacido no podía abrirle más puertas al cobrizo en su vida.

\- Espéreme aquí Creevey - habló sobre su hombro antes de entrar a su apartamento y cerrar la puerta tras de él.

Harry suspiro quitandose todo remordimiento de encima, dejó las bolsas del súper sobre la mesa y se apresuró en encontrar todos los utensilios que necesitaba, se demoró un poco más de lo normal sacando los hielos de la hielera, por lo que inició a preocuparse ya que el muchacho podría haberse ido por haberlo dejado tirado fuera de su casa y esperando como un perro. A paso veloz Harry volvió a abrir la puerta de su departamento viendo al chico sentado en el piso alfombrado y recostado sobre la pared, la expresión apenada había desaparecido y el rostro del cobrizo volvía a dedicarle una sonrisa enamorada como siempre.

\- He traído una bolsa de hielo, un ungüento y gasas - enumero Harry arrodillándose frente al chico dispuesto a cumplir con el papel de enfermera.

\- No es necesario profesor - insistió Colin poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del moreno para evitar que lo embadurnara de ese ungüento de coloración sospechosamente (y olor indescifrable) verde - ya se ha detenido el sangrado, no fue nada.

\- ¿enserio? - preguntó escéptico el profesor y el estudiante retiró el pañuelo ensangrentado para mostrarle como, efectivamente, ya no quedaba rastro de sangre - déjeme ver - dejando los utensilios sobre la alfombra las manos de Harry se dirigieron al rostro del chico palpando acertadamente el tabique del chico.

\- Esta bien, fue un sangrado muy superficial - el chico cogió ambas manos de su profesor con las suyas para que dejara de examinarlo.

\- Eso parece - aceptó Harry después de haberlo comprobado el mismo - ¿puede respirar con normalidad? - Colin inhalo de forma exagerada y exhaló suavemente como prueba - ya veo - asintió complacido Harry.

Colin no soltó las manos del hombre frente a él y con un pequeño movimiento logró conectar sus ojos miel con los esmeralda de su profesor, ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante varios segundos y sin moverse de su posición. La noción del tiempo desapareció en el pasillo, y Harry solo recuperó la compostura cuando Colin inicio a acercar su rostro hacia él con la clara intención de besarlo. Reaccionando rápido el moreno rompió el contacto visual y liberó sus muñecas de las manos del chico.

\- Debería ponerse un poco de hielo - sin esperar respuesta Harry cogió la bolsa de hielo y la posiciono sobre la nariz del muchacho - puede que ya no sangre pero evitará que salga algún morado.

\- ¿cuánto tiempo debería ponerlo? - cuestiono Colin sonriendo de medio lado, divertido por lo mucho que le gustaba jugar a su profesor al gato y el ratón.

\- Bueno no es como que esto es una cita médica - gruño Harry, sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual con el cobrizo - pero debería dejarla aquí sobre el tabique un minuto y después de un minuto volverla a poner.

\- Esta helada, profesor

\- Esa es la idea Creevey - Harry no se percató de la sonrisa depredadora de Colin por estar evitando su mirada.

\- Debe tener las manos heladas, mejor sostenga la bolsa con su bufanda - mientras hablaba las ágiles manos del chico despojaron el cuello de la bufanda.

\- Oh, es verdad… espere, no es necesario, tengo los guantes justo aquí...

Cuando Harry fue a sacar la prenda de su bolsillo el cobrizo cambio posiciones en un movimiento felino, dejando a Harry recostado contra la pared y antes de que el moreno entendiera lo que sucedía el chico lo tenía acorralado y con los labios sobre su cuello, imitando a un vampiro. Los labios se abrieron sobre la sensible piel del cuello de Harry y la lengua trazó un círculo sobre el área antes de que el chico succionara el área y la visión del moreno se nublara, una mano de Colin apresaba la cintura de su profesor y la otra acariciaba la mejilla de Harry mientras el pulgar sostenía el mentón del mayor alzado para tener mejor acceso y completar su tarea.

Harry jadeo sorprendido por el repentino ataque, y aunque sus piernas parecían gelatina logró afianzarse al piso y pararse con el soporte de la pared a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, no logró huir, Colin se levantó junto a él y con facilidad espicho el cuerpo más menudo contra la pared con su pecho, sin poder hacer nada el chico metió una pierna en medio de las de Harry y con un simple movimiento de la mano sobre la cadera del moreno logró que su profesor quedara sentado a horcajadas sobre su muslo. Harry no pudo evitar gemir suavemente ante la íntima posición y justo en ese momento Colin detuvo el ataque al pálido cuello para mirar a su profesor directamente a los ojos esmeralda, con las miradas fijas el cobrizo junto ambas frentes y sonrió, ambos hombres jadeaban ligeramente.

Una de las manos del chico sostenía la cadera de Harry en la posición que Colin deseaba y la otra, lentamente, colocó la bufanda color rojo alrededor de ambos cuellos y realizó un suave nudo para fijarla. El moreno tembló ligeramente al sentirse encadenado al cobrizo y por la lujuria que le transmitían las pupilas dilatadas de su estudiante. Sin apartar los ojos de su profesor Colin inicio a reducir el espacio entre ambos labios con lentitud, esta vez pidiéndole permiso con la mirada al moreno con cada avance.

La situación había dejado desarmado al mayor pero intento transmitir todo su coraje con la mirada, los alientos se mezclaban perfectamente y ya cuando ambos labios se rozaban ligeramente Colin se detuvo, decidido a esperar por el permiso del más bajo. Harry tragó saliva al comprender la situación pero se mantuvo firme, sosteniendole la mirada, aunque sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y la posición lo dejaba completamente expuesto. La mano que sostenía la cadera de Harry se deslizó ligeramente hacia los glúteos y a mitad de camino cambió su dirección hacia el muslo izquierdo del moreno. El profesor jadeo y tragó saliva pero se mantuvo con dificultad.

\- vamos - susurró el cobrizo logrando que los labios se rozaran levemente con cada sílaba, la mano izquierda de Colin acarició el cuello del moreno mientras que la derecha estrujaba con delicadeza el muslo - vamos - repitió el más joven espichando su pecho contra el de Harry aún más - vamos…

Con el último susurro la mirada de Harry cedió, los párpados cayeron ocultando las esmeraldas y en menos de medio segundo la boca del cobrizo ya era una con la de su profesor.

Un corrientazo recorrió la columna vertebral de ambos hombres cuando la lengua curiosa del más chico entró a la cavidad ajena, invitando a bailar a su contraparte con cada movimiento insistentemente. Harry enrollo el cuello de Colin con una mano y enterró la otra en el cabello cobrizo, increíblemente suave; aunque pareciera imposible estar más juntos, Colin lo espichaba contra la pared insistentemente encajando cada vez más en el cuerpo más menudo de su profesor. Cada embestida a la boca de Harry le transmitía una cantidad inimaginable de sentimientos que exigían ser correspondidos con intensidad, demandando más participación. Naturalmente, los labios de Harry no tardaron nada en acoplarse a los movimientos ajenos y la lengua de Colin fue correspondida en su baile por los movimientos expertos del músculo contrario, volviendo ambas bocas un solo escenario de batalla.

Harry no supo en qué momento todo raciocinio o conciencia habían desaparecido de su cuerpo, solo siendo espectadores del acto vulgarmente llamado "restregón", palabra que banalizaba el momento que se vivía en el desolado pasillo entre ambos hombres.

Cuando Harry retomo algo de consciencia, se sorprendió con el nivel desbordante al que había llegado el beso y de cómo su cuerpo se movía como una ola contra el contrarío, en algún momento las caderas del mayor habían iniciado a moverse sobre el muslo que sostenía su peso y con el que Colin elevaba la estatura del moreno para besarlo con más facilidad; dicho movimiento obviamente estimulando los miembros de ambos hombres. Harry tenía el saco abierto y las manos del menor habían explorado cada rincón de su espalda, cintura y cadera, el tacto solo separado por la ligera tela de la camisa del profesor. Colin separó sus bocas para morder el labio inferior del más pequeño y tirar de el, juguetón.

\- para - logró susurrar Harry antes de que su boca fuera invadida de nuevo, las manos temblorosas del mayor viajaron al pecho de Colin aferrándose a la chaqueta del chico e intentando separarlo de él con energías penosamente bajas. Solo una pequeña voz le gritaba que había sido suficiente mientras que el resto de su cuerpo pedía continuar - … para… - volvió a murmurar en el segundo que Colin se separaba de su boca para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno, volviendo a atacar la cavidad milésimas de segundo después.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así, unos pocos minutos o una hora… pero aunque estaba intentando detener al chico su boca seguía respondiendo cada movimiento y sus caderas seguían removiendo inconscientemente. La fuerza de voluntad que el moreno necesitaba volvió cuando escucho una puerta lejana abriéndose en su piso y de un salto se separó del cobrizo, el movimiento rompió la burbuja nebulosa en la que se encontraba Colin como una aguja y si Harry no se había alejado al otro lado del pasillo era solo porque la bufanda aún lo esposaba a su estudiante.

Harry removió la bufanda de su cuello con desespero hasta liberarse y al hacerlo retrocedió tres pasos lejos del chico. Colin era un chico peligroso, lograba sacarlo de su conciencia y realizar actos fuera de su moral, Harry entendía que de ambos él era el más maduro por lo que la responsabilidad del acto caía en sus hombros. Era el momento, tenía que cortar todo de raíz así sus argumentos se vieran ridículos después de semejante situación que acaban de vivir en el pasillo.

\- Creevey, ya basta - el de ojos miel se irguió en toda su estatura y suspiro, recostandose contra la pared y fijando los ojos en el moreno.

\- De verdad, tiene que parar de huir de mi, profesor - la voz de Colin era ligeramente severa y eso exaspero a Harry.

\- ¿dejar de huir? - Harry soltó una risa floja - ¿para qué?, ¿para que lleguemos a cumplir sus deseos? no sea egoísta Creevey - cuando vio que el chico abrió la boca para salir, seguramente, con algún comentario ingenioso el profesor levantó su mano con autoridad - ya sé, esta situación es más culpa mía que suya, ya sé que debí detenerla así tuviera que patearlo… pero yo no quiero esto, fui claro en el supermercado ¡estoy en todo mi derecho a rechazarlo! - Harry inhalo intentando calmarse y mantener el tono pausado, sin gritar - pero a pesar de mis palabras y mi voluntad usted insiste en imponer sus sentimientos sobre mi por pura y llana terquedad con un capricho.

\- Profesor - lo interrumpió Colin, con un tono de voz ligeramente desesperado pero manteniendo su postura relajada sobre la pared - solo tiene que aceptar que lo que acaba de pasar no pudo haber sido un error, un momento así no puede ser algo malo y…

\- Solo un error - insistió Harry - su generación se crió con cuentos de hadas llenos de príncipes azules de Disney, tanto así que usted está convencido de que en un acto que inició contra mi voluntad todo es color de rosa. Escúcheme Creevey, la realidad es muy diferente, aquí no importa solo el fin, también los medios y usted… - Harry tragó saliva y suspiró - usted cree que como al final me deje llevar por los instintos no importa la forma en la que lo inició.

\- Profesor… - murmuró Colin visiblemente afectado por las palabras del mayor.

\- En verdad - Harry restregó sus manos contra su rostro, con cansancio - si tan solo hubiera entendido la dimensión de mis palabras en el supermercado hubiéramos evitado esta situación… - Harry miró de forma decidida al muchacho que estaba inmóvil en su posición con los ojos fijos en su figura y ambas manos en puños - es hora de que se vaya Creevey, ya conoce la salida.

Harry se dio media vuelta y supo que había sido demasiado severo, como pocas veces lo era, su voz había sido fuerte e incluso había gritado. Ya no había vuelta atrás en sus palabras. Colin se largaría con el amor transformado en odio hacia él, no se tendría que preocupar por volver a vivir esas situaciones con el chico sino por la indiferencia y mala actitud que tendría el muchacho con él. Harry lo sabía porque ya lo había hecho antes, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esta clase situación, ni mucho menos la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien agresivamente… aunque claro, de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Harry se dio la media vuelta y oyó los pasos del chico alejándose, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se decidió a entrar sin mirar atrás… igual que Colin no miraría hacia él de nuevo. Todo había terminado.

…

…

…

…

…

\- Profesor - Harry se sobresaltó al oír la voz del chico justo tras su espalda cuando él juraba que ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Harry volteo lentamente encontrándose con el rostro ligeramente sonriente de Colin en la misma posición, recostado en la pared, donde lo había dejado.

\- Su bufanda - el chico camino el espacio que los separaba y le extendió la prenda aumentando su sonrisa.

\- ah, sí - murmuró fuera de lugar Harry cogiendo la tela entre sus manos… ¿que no acababa de romper todo lazo con el chico de forma ligeramente despiadada?

\- Piense lo que quiera, profesor - Harry elevó una ceja entre la osadía del chico - yo lo respeto más que a nadie y creo en usted como nadie, pero es imposible creer en esas palabras después de lo que acaba de suceder entre nosotros - el chico señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar donde segundos antes ambos estaban devorándose la boca.

\- ¿su terquedad no tiene límites, señor Creevey? ya le dí su respuesta, rechazó sus sentimientos y a usted - el pecho de Harry se infló en coraje ante las palabras del chico y estaba dispuesto a ser mucho más agresivo si su estudiante seguía con su insistencia.

\- Esa no es una respuesta honesta, profesor… usted me lo enseñó, "cualquier argumento defensor, por creíble que sea, no vale nada si el contexto y las acciones lo contradicen" - Harry abrió la boca en sorpresa, por el atrevimiento del chico al usar sus enseñanzas en su contra… y también porque increíblemente Colin había citado sus palabras al pie de la letra sin equivocación alguna, ¿acaso grababa sus clases?

\- Está usted…

\- Así que - ya Harry ni se sorprendió por la interrupción del chico - Estare esperando una verdadera respuesta de su parte, y no me iré sin ella - de la nada el muchacho sacó una cámara y un clic rompió el silencio.

\- ¿me acaba de tomar una foto? - preguntó colérico Harry, viendo el artefacto, Colin solo sonrió.

\- Justo en este momento, su expresión de enojo es la más bella de todas - los nervios de Harry se crisparon y las manos se volvieron puños. El chico, oliendo la ira en el moreno retrocedió hasta el ascensor (que convenientemente seguía en ese piso).

\- ¡Creevey! - gruñó/gritó Harry justo cuando las puertas del artefacto se estaban abriendo.

\- Estaré esperando su respuesta

\- No la habrá - gruño Harry, el chico le dio una última mirada a la expresión violenta de su profesor y cerró las puertas del ascensor con prisa.

\- Odio a los estudiantes - gruñó el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

/*/*/*/

Nota: Bueno, he aquí un poco más de esta parejilla... espero inicien a adorarla tanto como yo ¬w¬

Gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a la historia, esa es mi mejor inspiración.

 **Si valoran mi trabajo !dejen REVIEWS!**

 _Nos vemos la próxima semana si Merlín lo permite ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Item of Age

 **Autor:** BlackSensei

 **Género:** Romance/Comedia

 **Rated:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. ROwling con excepción de algunos nombres y escenarios de mi invención.

 **Sumario:** Harry siempre evito a los hombres que le hacían competencia a los príncipes encantados y hablaban en prosa, por eso no logra entender porqué ahora su corazón late por uno de esos hombres… que además, es uno de sus estudiantes.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU (Universo Alternativo)

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi/Slash, Lemon

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

CAPÍTULO 3

\- Lo he vuelto a hacer - declaró de la nada Harry.

Ron y Neville levantaron la mirada hacia él inmóviles, el pelirrojo con una pierna de pavo en la boca y el castaño con la boca rellena de panecillos navideños. Harry permaneció expectante con expresión indescifrable mirando fijamente su plato casi intacto.

Los dos amigos del moreno se miraron entre ellos mientras intentaban pasar los alimentos en sus bocas. Ron fue el primero en lograrlo.

\- ¿De nuevo usaste ropa interior de mujer mientras cocinabas? Que asco Harry - dijo indignado el pelirrojo. a pesar de su cara de asco se embutió otra cucharada de puré de papa mirando al pelinegro recriminatoriamente.

\- ¿Otra vez con la lencería navideña? - dijo severamente Neville terminando de tragar lo último que tenía en su boca.

\- ¡Fue solo una vez! - casi sollozó Harry perdiendo la seriedad inicial - y eso fue solo por tu culpa - señaló acusatoriamente a Ron que tenía la boca completamente untada de salsa de pavo - tuya y de tus endemoniados hermanos.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido! Fue tu idea apostar eso, marica - Ron habló con la boca llena salpicando trozos de comida a la cara de Neville, el pobre castaño casi se cae de su silla intentando evitar el pedazo más grande que se dirigía directamente a su ojo.

\- ¡Mierda Ron! - dijo asqueado mientras buscaba una servilleta.

\- ¡Tu eres el pervertido que tenía un sostén con la cara de papá noél en cada copa! - se defendió Harry dando un golpe en la mesa.

\- Tener una buena pieza de ropa interior femenina es normal de un hombre, ponérsela es lo que te hace marica - dijo aún salpicando a Neville, el castaño ya se había levantado de la mesa asqueado.

\- Deja de llamarme marica - le advirtió Harry.

\- Maricaaa - sonrió con superioridad Ron terminando de tragar el trozo de pavo -si te enoja que te lo diga es porque lo eres - canturreo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Acaso eres un niño de 5 años? - escupió Neville aún limpiándose

\- Me dices marica y fuiste tú el que se tiró al mismo tipo por años sin aceptar tus sentimientos - la boca de Ron se volvió una perfecta o y un ligero "auch" salió de los labios de su amigo castaño mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa - ahora deja de tirarle la comida en la cara a Neville, después de que te di los dos perniles de pavo porque son tus favoritos.

\- Demonios Harry - el pelirrojo tiro los cubiertos y se cruzó de brazos - se me quito el apetito.

\- Golpe bajo hermano - dijo el castaño palmeando compasivamente a Ron quien tenía un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo siento - rió ligeramente Harry por el comportamiento inmaduro de su amigo - tienes que dejar tu homofobia resentida.

\- Vete a la mierda, al menos no he usado lencería de mujer - bufó Ron volviendo a embutir un pedazo de pernil en su boca.

\- ¿No que se te había quitado el apetito? - se burló Neville solo recibiendo una mala mirada del pelirrojo - entonces, si no era la lencería… ¿que volviste a hacer? - pregunto curioso Neville sirviendo la que sería la cuarta ronda de vino en la mesa.

\- Oh, eso… - Harry se rascó la cabeza, repentinamente sintiéndose incomodo otra vez - pues nada, solo paso algo con este estudiante otra vez…

\- ¿Te folló? - preguntó Ron sin parecer realmente sorprendido, Harry le lanzó un pedazo de zanahoria de la ensalada que le pegó al pelirrojo justo en la cabeza - mierda - gruño el atacado intentando sacar el alimento de su cabello.

\- Sabía que ibas a terminar cediendo - Neville soltó una carcajada aplaudiendo como una foca.

\- No es que cediera nada - gruñó Harry.

Ron finalmente logró sacar la zanahoria del cabello, la miró y tras encogerse de hombros se la metió a la boca.

\- Fue solo… - continuó Harry - que me lo tope en el parque, luego me siguió como un acosador por todo el supermercado - hablaba rápidamente el moreno - y la calle, y luego llegó aquí, se estampó con el ascensor y terminamos restregándose, ¡yo me quería separar de él! pero no pensé, su miembro se estaba restregando contra mi…

\- ¡Para! - gritaron Neville y Ron al tiempo, Harry respiró agitado con las manos en el cabello.

\- Yo solo… le dije cosas malas para que se largara.

\- ¿Y se fue? - preguntó Neville aún desconcertado por la situación.

\- Pues si… - la mesa se quedó en silencio - pero estoy seguro de que volverá.

\- No puedes tener esa clase de relación con un estudiante, ¿Averiguaste cuantos años tiene?

\- No fastidies Neville. Harry finalmente tiene a alguien con quién restregarse, no le debería importar si es un estudiante y aprovechar el momento a ver si desempolva su canoa antes de que se oxide.

\- ¡Ron! - dijo indignado Harry mientras el pelirrojo miraba a sus dos amigos seriamente.

\- Enserio ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - cuestiono dejando el hueso del pernil en su plato sin un rastro de carnes - ¿Casi media década?, ¿más? eso debe tener telarañas allí abajo - se carcajeo Ron

Entre reproches, carcajadas y otras tres copas de vino se hizo de noche en la casa de Harry mientras en el exterior se desarrollaba una tormenta de nieve navideña. Tras el vino había llegado la hora de las cervezas y tras unas botellas Ron había sacado una bebida extraña que debía ser 99% de alcohol entremezclado.

Como Harry había predicho, para las 11 de la noche Ron estaba completamente borracho con su típica depresión navideña. El pelirrojo estaba hecho bola en el sofá abrazando su cerveza semi vacía y las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas mientras Neville le palmeaba torpemente la espalda, el castaño también estaba muy borracho y se tambaleaba ligeramente intentando consolar al pelirrojo.

\- Todo lo que amo me abandona - decía en sollozos casi inentendibles Ron - ella me dejo por mi hermana… ¡Mi puinchu hergmana! - grito a todo pulmón el pelirrojo y Harry, que estaba tirado junto a él en el sillón abrazándolo lo apretó un poco más fuerte - yo… yo tal vez no debería quejarme…. pegro… yo… él también me dejo - las lagrimas de Ron aumentaron y su rostro se puso rojo por el esfuerzo - al menos ella lo hizo por mi hegmana pero él… me dijo que no era suficiente para… - lo siguiente solo fueron balbuceos lastimeros que ni el pelirrojo entendió -¡El me dejo! y cuando cregi… hip… superarlo ella también me…. ahhhh

Los sollozos continuaron, en algún momento la depresión de Ron había contagiado a los otros dos y los tres habían terminado llorando por los fracaso de sus vidas. Fue hasta unos minutos después cuando Ron se levantó corriendo al baño para vomitar que la depresión paso y le dió pie a los cantos de borrachos.

Harry observó, ya más sobrio, a sus dos amigos cantando a coro lo que parecía ser una versión ranchera de Rodolfo el Reno y entonces otra melodía inició a sonar en la cocina. El moreno primero se asustó tambaleándose hasta donde provenía el ruido, pero luego asimiló que se trataba de su celular y logró contestar con dificultad debido a la ebriedad.

\- ¿Aló? - Harry intentó sonar lo más sobrio posible.

\- ¿Papá? - le respondieron en la otra linea, los ojos de Harry se iluminaron inmediatamente y una cachetada de sobriedad lo azotó recordando a su hijo al otro lado del mar - no estoy muy seguro pero creo que allá son las doce y quería desearte ¡Feliz Navidad! - Harry rió encantado.

\- Mi bebé, feliz navidad - Harry oyó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

\- Estas ebrio - Harry solo pudo reír un poco más.

\- No tanto como tus tíos - Harry movió el micrófono del celular hacia donde ambos cantaban para demostrar sus palabras, cuando volvió a ponerse el dispositivo en la oreja escuchó una risa mucho mayor de su hijo.

\- ¿son ellos? esos borrachos

Harry habló un buen rato con su hijo entre carcajadas, el niño le contó con todo detalle cómo había ido su presentación en el festival de navidad del campamento y Harry no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de que su bebé ganará el primer lugar. Tras una promesa de que el menor le enviaría el video de su presentación al día siguiente Harry colgó.

Al hacerlo Harry se percató de que en la pantalla de su celular había múltiples notificaciones de mensaje y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba abrirlos. En algún momento de la conversación de Harry con Teddy los otros dos borrachos habían terminado en la cama de Harry durmiendo profundamente.

Harry finalmente logró poner la contraseña para ver los mensajes en su celular.

" _¿Celebrando navidad?"_ 9:15 p.m.

" _¿Lo vas a celebrar en tu casa o vas a un fiesta?"_ 9:30 p.m.

" _Lo siento. Se que estabas molesto por lo que pasó hoy, pero por favor no me ignore profesor"_ 9:40 p.m.

Harry frunció el ceño suponiendo que el que aparecía como número desconocido en su celular era el mismísimo Colin Creevey que se había decidido a molestarlo hasta en víspera de navidad.

" _Estoy frente a tu casa"_ 10:05 p.m.

Harry brinco de la silla del comedor en la que había terminado sentándose tras la conversación con Teddy y el pulso se le aceleró mirando la hora actual… era la una de la mañana. Harry leyó con desesperación los siguientes mensajes lo más rápido que podía.

" _El portero debió irse a celebrar, la puerta está cerrada. ¿Puede bajar?"_ 10:05 p.m.

" _Profesor, en serio lo lamento, pero no me rendiré"_ 10:10 p.m.

" _¿Si se encuentra aquí en su casa o salió?"_ 10:20 p.m.

" _Se que me ignora porque no me quiere volver a ver, pero yo de verdad quiero verlo hoy. Por favor, no me ignore"_ 10:25 p.m.

" _No me voy a mover de aquí hasta verlo. Si salió en algún momento llegará y si está en su casa en algún momento tendrá que salir"_ 10: 26 p.m.

" _Le demostrare que lo amo. Lo esperaré aquí"_ 10:26 p.m.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda - Harry casi corrió hacia la ventana de su apartamento y miró hacia abajo.

Todo estaba blanco, cubierto por la nieve que había caído en las últimas horas. Harry se sintió sudar frió… la tormenta. ¿Creevey había estado ahí fuera de su casa en medio de la tormenta torrencial?

\- No, no… no puede ser - el corazón de Harry se detuvo al ver una figura sentada en las escaleras de los apartamentos moverse ligeramente - maldito acosador - gritó Harry corriendo, sin pensarlo fuera de su apartamento.

Hasta que estuvo en el ascensor Harry se permitió pensar. La figura estaba cubierta por un enorme saco y una gorra que no le permitía a Harry estar seguro de que se trataba de su tormento personal… además, habían pasado cerca de tres horas, era imposible que aún se encontrará ahí… ¿verdad?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el lobby completamente seguro y Harry se apresuró con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de cristal. Ahora allí podía ver que la espalda de la figura en las escaleras coincidía con la de Creevey. El corazón del moreno latía como loco y las manos le sudaban.

Con paso decidido Harry salió a la helada calle, donde ya había menguado la nieve y como en un transe bajo hasta el escalón donde se encontraba la figura. El escritor tragó saliva al ver claramente el perfil de Colin.

El muchacho estaba acurrucado, aunque una bufanda cubría la mitad de su cara era claro que se trataba de él, tenía los ojos medio cerrados mirando fijamente al frente y las mejillas rojas mientras se mecía ligeramente sobre sí mismo para no congelarse.

El muchacho pareció sentir su presencia por el rabillo del ojo porque levantó su mirada hacia él, al verlo se levantó de un saco.

\- Profesor - murmuró con la voz rasposa el menor, Harry solo se quedó ahí parado, mirándolo a los ojos - ¿Por Qué salió así? - preguntó con reproche el de cabellos cobrizos sacándose el saco de un movimiento rápido y poniéndolo encima de Harry.

Fue entonces que el mayor se dió cuenta que llevaba solo una camisa, él no había pensado en nada y solo había salido corriendo, el pelinegro se quedó mirando al otro por un buen rato, intentando asimilar la situación. Colin solo espero, mirándolo fijamente con cara amable y sosteniendo el saco sobre los hombros de su profesor.

El menor vio como los, ahora, ligeros copos de nieve blanqueaba lentamente el cabello negro de su profesor y puso la capota del saco sobre la cabeza del más bajo. Fue entonces que Harry reacciono.

Con un gruñido Harry tomó la mano de su estudiante y lo arrastró hasta el interior del edificio. Sin decir una palabra lo jalo hasta el ascensor que se encontraba en el mismo piso. Sin dejar hablar al menor le dio un tirón hasta ponerlo dentro del cubículo y marcó el número de su piso.

\- Lo siento - fue lo único que pudo susurrar Colin viendo con algo de temor el perfil serio de su profesor.

Harry ni lo miro, Colin trago saliva nervioso y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aún Harry tomaba su mano sin darse cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramentes pesar de la situación. Cuando el elevador se detuvo Harry salió aún arrastrando al más alto y sin miramientos abrió la puerta de su casa tirando a el cobrizo al interior del lugar.

Colin miró curioso el interior de la casa de su profesor, viendo la mesa llena de tragos y comida se dió cuenta que su profesor había estado en una reunión y repentinamente se sintió incómodo.

Harry lo empujo hasta que quedó sentado en el sofá del lugar, el dueño de la casa se fue tras una puerta y Colin solo se quedó sentado mirando el sencillo apartamento con curiosidad, Harry lo había situado justo frente a la chimenea encendida y sobre esta se veían varias fotografías familiares que el muchacho miró con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para observar a las personas en la foto ya que Harry llegó rápidamente cargando un montón de cobijas y cosas. El moreno llegó frente a su estudiante y lo envolvió con maestría con tres de las calientes mantas, luego el mayor le puso un mullido gorro y de la nada posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Colin.

\- Esta congelado - reprochó el docente negando la cabeza, Colin solo le respondió con una enorme sonrisa, los labios del menor ligeramente azules.

Harry evitó mirarlo a los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a hacer un té que para descongelar al muchacho, de camino llevó un pequeño calentador de ambiente y lo conecto justo frente a los pies de Colin.

\- No es necesario tanto, estoy bien profesor - dijo el joven quitándose las mantas de encima.

\- No - exclamó firme Harry poniendo las cobijas en su lugar - quédese quieto, en un momento le traigo té.

Tras sus palabras el mayor solo se sentó en el mismo sofá que el menor, lo más alejado posible y visiblemente tenso. Colin volteó su mirada observando a su profesor entre las pestañas con cara de cachorro regañado, sin embargo, Harry tenía su mirada firme en la chimenea decidido a ignorar al otro.

Pasaron los minutos y justo cuando Colin se decidió a abrir la boca el pitido de la tetera anunció que el agua estaba lista para servir el té. El moreno se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de Colin.

Harry maldijo al llegar junto a la tetera y tomarla con manos temblorosas, el levantarse tan rápido había causado estragos en su cabeza y le había recordado que estaba en medio de la borrachera más salvaje que había tenido en todo el año.

\- ¿una o dos? - pregunto Harry, al ser un apartamento pequeño uno de los planchones de la cocina tenía vista abierta a la sala y el comedor por lo que su estudiante podía verlo perfectamente, por lo que Harry hizo todo lo posible para que no se notará su tambaleo de borracho.

\- ¿disculpe? - pregunto perdido Colin removiéndose entre la cárcel de mantas para ver mejor al moreno.

\- ¿Azúcar o miel? - cuestionó de nuevo Harry.

\- Oh - finalmente el cobrizo entendió - sin nada de dulce por favor - Harry abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y bufó.

\- Tenía que ser un amargado - susurro por lo bajo pero por el silencio de medianoche Colin lo pudo oír perfectamente.

\- ¿disculpe?

\- Nada - casi gruño Harry caminando con dificultad para mantener el equilibrio y que el agua hirviendo del té no se regara, una tarea aún más difícil estando ebrio - tómelo inmediatamente - advirtió con mirada severa antes de entregarle la taza.

Harry se volvió a sentar al lado opuesto del sofá y contempló fijamente como su estudiante obedecía tomándose el té. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír al ver los labios regresar al color rosa habitual y las mejillas pasando de rojo azulado por el frió a un rojo canela más saludable.

\- ¿Por Qué lo hizo? - cuestionó de la nada Harry sorprendiendo a Colin y a él mismo, el moreno culpó al alcohol por su repentino arranque de curiosidad, él había planeado ignorar la situación para siempre.

\- Quería verlo - respondió automáticamente Colin tras la sorpresa inicial - Se lo dije, en verdad quería estar con usted hoy.

Harry frunció el ceño ante los ojos sinceros del muchacho. En serio, los príncipes y princesas de Disney habían dañado a la nueva generación.

\- Estuvo afuera en medio de una tormenta invernal, a una temperatura bajo cero por horas - la cabeza de Harry giró un poco por la cantidad de palabras pronunciadas - usted… eso no se hace - concluyó Harry resumiendo su gran regaño a unas solas palabras por el bien de su cerebro.

\- Sabía que usted finalmente bajaría - Colin sonrió ligeramente mirando a Harry entre sus pestañas, esta vez, con coquetería - y lo hizo - el mayor pusó los ojos en blanco.

\- Si, lo hice horas después, pudo haber sufrido hipotermia - el nuevo regaño vino acompañado con un dedo acusador por parte de Harry, el cobrizo solo rio un poco y se dispuso a acercarse hacia donde estaba su profesor para continuar la conversación.

\- Pero lo hizo

\- No se acerque - advirtió Harry estirando un brazo y tambaleándose hacia el lado opuesto, los ojos de Colin mostraron dolor pero se quedó en su sitio.

\- Profesor, es solo que… quería estar con usted en Navidad

\- ¿Por qué no solo la celebró con alguién más? le dije que no lo quería volver a ver hasta el próximo semestre - Harry quiso golpearse, esta frase si había sonado más al tono de un borracho, lo presentía… por suerte pareció que su estudiante no lo había notado - eso de congelarse fue idiota.

\- Usted se enoja por quedarme fuera esperándolo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? - Harry arqueó una ceja mirando a la oruga de mantas que ahora era su estudiante - usted solo me aleja, podría haberme contestado una negativa pero solo me ignora ¿qué más opciones tengo para mantenerlo a mi lado?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Por qué no me contestó? Prefiero sus rechazos a que me ignore - la desesperación en el rostro de Colin hizo que el corazón de Harry iniciará a latir demasiado rápido… y eso era mucho más de lo que el cerebro ebrio del mayor podía comprender.

\- Yo simplemente…

\- Profesor… no huya de mí, no me trate como si no existiera… no sabe cuánto duele - ¿cómo es que el corazón podía estar latiendo más rápido de lo que hacía antes? se preguntaba Harry, seguramente sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y le costaba centrar su mente, sus ojos fijos en los miel.

\- Bueno ya - gruñó Harry cuando su mente inició a reproducir la música del Titanic para "ambientar" la escena.

Colin se quedó estático por el sorpresivo gruñido de su profesor… y aunque parecía dirigido a él algo le hizo pensar que Harry le hablaba a alguien más. El escritor estaba con el ceño fruncido, los ojos verdes se veían enojados detrás de los cristales y un sonrojo exagerado en sus mejillas. El estudiante levantó una ceja.

\- No lo ignore, maldita sea - Colin se sorprendió por el tono informal - mire muchachito, yo no vivo para mirar mi celular - Harry era consciente que sonaba como un borracho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo - estaba en una cena, no se me ocurrió revisar los mensajes, no sabía que había enviado algo.

\- Así que… - el cobrizo pareció brillar con luz propia - ¿solo no los vió?

\- Obviamente, ¿que creé que soy? - el dedo acusador de Harry volvió - ¿un mal nacido que dejaría a alguien congelándose como un perro? - el moreno podría jurar que el brillo de la sonrisa de su estudiante iluminaba a una cuadra a la redonda la oscura noche.

\- Es un alivio, de verdad - Harry pensó que alguien debería volver ilegal esa sonrisa perfecta que desbocaba su corazón… ¿era posible sufrir un paro cardiaco y morir de forma tan miserable?

\- Nada de aliviog - la pronunciación ebria salió sin que Harry se diera cuenta - ¿y si no hubiera visto el celular hasta mañana en la mañana? - eso último fue más un grito que otra cosa.

\- Yo…

\- ¿ah?, ¿se hubiera quedado ahí y muerto por hipotermia? - sin darse cuenta el moreno había cerrado el espacio que antes le había prohibido cruzar a Colin y ahora su dedo golpeaba el pecho cubierto en cobijas del otro - digame, ¿hubiera muerto?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga con su muerte en mi conciencia? - Harry llevó sus manos a su cabello despeinandolo - ¿que pasa si hubiera visto sus mensajes en la mañana? habría bajado y hubiera encontrado su cadáver, pálido y sin vida tirado como un desamparado en la acera - Colin se sorprendió por lo rápido que podía hablar el otro hombre - ¿y sí me hubiera despertado hasta el mediodía? entonces ya lo hubiera recogido la policía, como un NN más en la morgue y tendría que haber reconocido su cuerpo azul por la hipotermia - Harry se detuvo, respirando por primera vez en todo su monólogo - ¿que hubiera hecho? ¡Dígame! ¿Que se supone que hubiera hecho?

Colin solo miraba como su profesor ahora hiperventilar con la boca ligeramente abierta intentando recuperarse del shock. ¿Cómo es que su siempre serio profesor podía gritar y desvariar como un loco?

\- Yo no… sé - respondió Colin después de varios segundos en que su cerebro intentaba analizar lo que ocurría.

\- Me lo imagine, no tiene decoró, es un egoísta… solo piensa en usted - Harry empujo ligera y acusatoriamente al menor, que solo se tambaleo haciendo que el gorro en su cabeza se cayera - Si, va por ahí poniendo su vida en riesgo porqué "me quiere ver" - Harry hizo las comillas con las manos - creyéndose Romeo sin importarle lo que pase después de su muerte con su familia, conmigo… egoísta, váyase de mi vista.

Colin boqueó como un pescado, ligeramente asustado por la actitud de Harry. Él realmente no estaba preparado para esa situación, había mentido, él estaba seguro que su profesor ya no iba a bajar y solo se quedó tirado revolcándose en su tristeza. Por su mente no había pasado que su profesor bajará por él, menos que lo dejara entrar a su apartamento y ni en sus sueños que lo cuidara… pero ahora el mayor parecía colérico y debía admitir que… daba miedo.

\- Profe… - Harry lo miraba fieramente con los brazos ahora cruzados en su pecho.

\- He dicho que desaparezca de mi vista, déjeme en paz de una buena vez - Harry se levantó de un brinco y Colin lo siguió, asustado, quitándose las mantas de encima ¿y si el escritor llegaba a golpearlo?

\- Pero… - saco un poco de valentía para intentar hablar.

\- No - gritó Harry empujando al más alto ligeramente - váyase, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarme? fuera, vaya con sus amigos, con su familia, chu chu

Los ligeros empujones del más bajo ya habían llevado a un aterrado Colin hasta el comedor. El menor suspiro y se enderezó, se puso rápidamente el gorro y la bufanda que se había quitado en la entrada y tomó, como pudo, el saco que le había puesto al mayor y que había terminado tirado en la entrada del apartamento.

\- Voy, voy - calmó Colin al mayor que seguía amedrentando con la mirada - es solo que no tenía a nadie con quién celebrar el día de hoy - dijo justo antes de ponerse el saco y abrir la puerta.

Tras las palabras del joven Harry observó la espalda ajena con los ojos abiertos, sintiendo como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago por la culpabilidad. Los cabellos cobrizos ya estaban atravesando la puerta cuando la desesperación hizo que Harry corriera y tomará el brazo del menor, girandolo hacia él.

Colin se sorprendió por el repentino tirón y pensó que tal vez su profesor se había decidido, finalmente, a golpearlo. Pero lo que se encontró lo dejó mudo.

El más bajo sostenía su brazo firmemente pero su expresión era desamparada, las mejillas estaban rojas y los ojos brillantes lo miraba con desesperación. El cobrizo supo en ese momento que eso frente a él era la cosa más hermosa del mundo, y después, cuando vio el tambaleo del mayor supo que el mayor estaba borracho.

Ambos se quedaron solo mirándose por lo que pudieron ser segundos o horas.

Toda la actitud y el montón de botellas de alcohol en el lugar hicieron clic en la mente del menor, comprendiendo de repente toda la situación y que el ataque de locura anterior había sido solo preocupación.

Harry vio casi en cámara lenta como Colin se lanzaba hacia él y lo envolvia en sus brazos. El mayor, con la cabeza girando en borrachera agradeció los fuertes brazos que lo salvaron de caer de culo al piso por la ebriedad y rodeo con los suyos.

En un acto reflejo Harry se paró de puntitas y enterró su cabeza en la curva del cuello del más alto, refugiándose de esta situación que su cerebro aletargado por el alcohol no le permitía comprender.

\- ¿Quiere que me quede? - Harry asintió, sin pensarlo, solo sabiendo que eso quería.

Colin sintió el tímido asentimiento de la cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió, de repente sintiéndose dueño y señor del cuerpo entre su brazos. Jactándose en el sentimiento deslizó sus manos de la cintura adentrándose bajo la camisa.

Las aún frías manos del menor entraron decididas acariciando la suave piel de la cintura y caderas contrarias, el cuerpo más bajo tembló ante el contacto y Colin se lamió los labios, en la gloria.

La excitación creció en el pecho del más alto y las manos decididas se deslizaron suavemente a la curvatura del lugar donde la espalda perdía su nombre, el cobrizo sintió el jadeo del mayor en su cuello en el momento que sus fríos dedos traspasaba el borde del pantalón y se adentraba hacia la piel sorprendentemente más suave del…

\- ¿Qué cree que hace? - la voz seria de Harry congeló a Colin y su creciente erección.

\- Eh…

Un empujón decidido apartó al más alto del cuerpo de un enfurruñado escritor, Colin trago al ver los ojos fieros y las cejas fruncidas. ¿Tal vez se había anticipado demasiado?

\- Entre - Colin se apresuró a dejar la entrada y adentrarse de nuevo al apartamento - quítese el saco y toda la ropa que quedó húmeda por la nieve, los voy a poner en la secadora.

El mayor le dió la espalda al contrario y Colin no pudo evitar posar su mirada en las nalgas que había estado a punto de acunar en sus manos segundos antes.

\- Usted dormirá en esa habitación - declaró el mayor señalando una de las puertas mientras con su otra mano subía la calefacción - y terminó de tomar el té antes de que se enfríe - advirtió Harry sentándose en el sofá, en el extremo en que había estado antes.

Colin sonrió al ver que apesar de la voz clara Harry tambaleó todos sus pasos hacia el sofá.

\- ¿Está seguro profesor? - preguntó Colin siguiendo los pasos del mayor, con mucha más gracia, mientras se quitaba el pesado saco - no quiero molestarlo más - eso era sincero, de cierta forma no se sentía preparado para otro ataque de ira de borracho por parte del mayor.

\- Esta bien, la tormenta sigue y a esta hora no va a encontrar ningún transporte, aquí puede evitar una gripe - Colin asintió, sentándose en su lado del sofá.

Harry no pudo evitar centrar su vista en la forma en que Colin, quién ya no tenía ni la bufanda ni la gorra, abría botón por botón la camisa blanca. EL mayor tragó saliva maldiciendo el alcohol por asesinar a su sentido común pero simplemente, no podía apartar la vista.

Colin solo sonrió consciente de la atención del mayor y a propósito intentó hacer cada movimiento más lento y seductor. Una vez terminó con la camisa el más alto quedó con una franela blanca pegada al pecho que marcaba cada músculo. Harry no pudo evitar que su lengua lamió sus labios ahora resecos.

El menor solo rió más y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón.

\- ¡Espere! - pareció reaccionar Harry - no tiene que…

\- También está mojado - fue la respuesta, claramente con doble sentido, del menor y Harry solo cerró la boca y se sonrojo cuando noto que sus ojos ya estaban fijos en la entrepierna contraria anticipando lo que venía.

Si, Colin lo hizo de la forma más sexy que pudo pero… el cobrizo se sonrojo fuertemente al trastabillar en el intento y levantó la vista, asustado,hacia Harry que seguia mirandolo con ojos de borracho sin percatarse del incidente. Colin no pudo evitar reír, tenía suerte de la ebriedad de su maestro o este sabría que en términos de sensualidad perdería la materia.

Harry tragó saliva cuando el menor se sacó completamente el pantalón, su cara completamente roja como el cabello de Ron mirando las bien formadas piernas del muchacho. Con torpeza se levantó, intentando apartar la vista (sin éxito) de la entrepierna abultada que se podía entrever bajo los calzoncillos de su estudiante.

\- Puede irse a dormir ya - murmuró el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la entre pierna contrario - ¡oh! - Harry salió de su ensoñación por una repentina notificación de sus instintos de mamá gallina - Seguramente no ha comido nada, creo que quedó algo de pavo - Harry se apresuró a la cocina.

\- No se preocupe profesor, estoy bien - dijo el menor organizando su ropa en una perfecta pila sobre la mesa del té frente al sofá.

\- Aquí está, siga a la mesa, lo voy a calentar - Harry llevó su vista al muchacho - Deje la ropa ahí ahorita la pongo a secar.

Harry se sonrojó de nuevo cuando se encontró mirando el cuerpo ajeno sin descaro, maldito alcohol asesino… había matado su cordura y su buen juicio. ¿Cómo podía ver con lujuria a un estudiante? "Harry, malo, eso no se hace" se regañó mentalmente a sí mismo.

El resto de la velada Harry logró controlar un poco sus miradas pero no pudo hacerlo con su sonrojo. Maldita ebriedad.

Por su parte Colin comió demasiado para alguien que había rechazado en un inicio la comida, ni el mismo cobrizo sabía lo hambriento que estaba pero por suerte el sexto sentido maternal de Harry lo había logrado captar.

El moreno llevó las ropas a la secadora y dejo a Colin en la habitación de Teddy. Harry se encargó de obligar al menor a meterse bajos las cobijas y él mismo lo arropó con tres mantas extra aún preocupado de que el contrario se enfermara.

\- Gracias por todo, profesor - dijo Colin mientras Harry acomodaba la última manta en su lugar.

\- No es nada, espere aquí un momento

Harry se alejó rápidamente sin percatarse del intento del cobrizo por tomar su mano y retenerlo. Con grandes zancadas hacia su habitación, donde miró con reprobación a sus dos amigos durmiendo con toda la ropa puesta y sin abrigo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Harry los arropo a ambos y cerró la puerta. Hasta ese momento se percató de que no podría dormir en su cama y que acababa de ocupar su única opción con su acosador personal.

\- Bueno… no hay nada de malo si duermo con el - susurro mirando la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Teddy y rememorando la forma en que los boxers apretaban benditamente cierta parte de la anatomía de su estudiante - si pongo una almohada en medio no tendríamos que tocarnos y…

La mente de Harry divago a la escena de él, borracho como estaba, durmiendo a centímetros del cuerpo de Colin… la imagen se transformó en una continuación de el beso que se habían dado ese día en el pasillo y se imaginó su cadera removiéndose contra la contraria ahora solo cubierta por boxers… siendo el nuevo escenario una cama Colin no demoraría en espicharlo contra el colchón con el peso con el que había caído sobre él ese día en el parque y…

Harry se sorprendió de su propio gemido.

¿Acaso acababa de gemir solo por una imagen mental?

Mierda. Tendría que dormir en el sofá.

Harry entro al cuarto donde estaba Colin llevando en sus brazos el calentador eléctrico que había puesto junto a los piés del chico antes. Lo conecto y encendió en silencio.

Cuando iba a salir de nuevo de la habitación una mano se aferró a su muñeca y Harry maldijo, cada nervio de su cuerpo tensarse ante el contacto después de la escena que se había imaginado hace poco.

Harry solo miro al menor en silencio.

\- ¿No va a dormir aquí?

\- No - respondió sencillamente Harry dispuesto a irse.

\- Un calentador eléctrico no logra calentarme para que no me de gripe como la presencia de otro cuerpo a mi lado - se arriesgo Colin.

\- Yo ya tengo mi propia cama esperándome, Creevey - mintió Harry tirando su brazo intentando zafarse del agarro de las manos contrarias e ignorando la mirada decepcionada de su estudiante.

\- Entonces, buenas noches - murmuró Colin liberando a regañadientes el brazo de Harry.

\- Descanse

Harry se alejó rápidamente del menor antes de que cambiara de opinión y se le tirará encima. Joder, ese deseo debía ser la abstinencia, no había opción de que fuera solo porque se trataba de su estudiante.

\- Profesor - la voz lo llamó justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Harry alzó la vista - Feliz navidad - sonrió el menor iluminando la habitación en penumbras y haciendo acelerar el corazón de Harry.

El moreno tragó saliva y se quedó mirando al joven frente a él unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Feliz navidad - susurro con el hilo de la voz cerrando la puerta por reflejo y sintiéndose una adolescente por el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Espero que valoren mi trabajo ¡POR FAVOR DEJEN** _ **REVIEWS**_ **!**


End file.
